


Fame, Fortune, and Pack Life

by Captain_of_Misery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Harry, Omega Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_Misery/pseuds/Captain_of_Misery
Summary: Being in a famous band is hard enough without having to worry about ruts and heat. Pack Leader Louis and his ever growing pack.





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn’s POV

I gripped onto Harry’s wrist tightly. “I need your help.” I tugged him to the back of the bus.  
He raised an eyebrow.  
“It’s a secret. You can’t tell anyone, Harry.” I tightened my grip.  
Harry glanced at Louis, his alpha, and frowned. “I can’t just...”  
“Louis doesn’t count because he’s your mate and he’ll be mad if you lie to him.” I rolled my eyes. “But I need this to be between us otherwise, okay? No Niall. No Liam. No Paul. No one. Just us.”  
“Okay, okay. What kind of secret is this? Is it the kind that puts you in danger?”  
“The kind that causes trouble because I’ve lied about it until now.” I flushed. “I’m not exactly who everyone thinks I am.”  
“What does that mean?”  
I dug in my bag, pulling out a bottle of pills and opening the lid.  
“Aren’t those your anxiety pills?”  
“No.” I handed him the bottle. “Sniff them. See if the smell is familiar.”  
He raised an eyebrow, but took the bottle and sniffed it. “Zayn.” He sent me a panicked look.  
I looked at my hands, nodding.  
“Why are you telling me now?”  
“Because I’ve been told that I have to go off suppressants. I’ll need help hiding what I am.”  
“Zayn, you’re gonna have a horrible heat. It’s been three years and you’ve kept up the beta persona.”  
“That was the point. I didn’t want anyone to know that I that I’m an omega.”  
“Why? Everyone knows that I’m an omega and things are okay.”  
“Because Louis claimed you.” I reminded him, pointing at the rather obscene mark on his neck. “Don’t tell me that you don’t remember all the harassment you got from your status.”  
He ran a thumb over his mark. “Lou didn’t like the way people were. But it wasn’t that bad.”  
“Remember when a body guard sniffed you and pinned you down to fuck you?” I snapped.  
Harry winced at the memory, whimpering a bit.  
Louis stared at me for a second before coming over to sit with us and wrapping himself around his omega. “Just because you’re a beta doesn’t mean that you get to mess with my mate.” He snapped.  
I whimpered quietly. “I wasn’t. I won’t. I didn’t. I’m sorry.”  
Louis looked at me with big eyes. “Omega?! How in the hell. Zayn. This is dangerous. You should’ve told us.” He hissed.  
I looked at my hands. “Sorry. Was embarrassed and nervous. Didn’t want to get attacked.”  
“So you’re off suppressants, then?” Louis asked, running his fingers through my hair to calm me down.  
“Yeah, doctor said I have to be.” I mumbled, leaning into his touch.  
“You’ve got to tell Liam.”  
“No, please, no.” I whined.  
“Zayn, he’s an alpha. If we don’t tell him, it could turn out poorly. He could claim you while you’re in heat when you don’t want it. You could be hurt by an alpha body guard or fan. Liam can help.”  
“But...” I whimpered.  
“Alright, for now I won’t tell him.” Louis caved. “But the second it causes you to be in danger, I’m telling him. Are we clear?” He asked.  
I nodded.  
“Say it.” He demanded.  
“We’re clear.”  
“Good.” Louis ruffled my hair and I purred at the praise. “You’ll have to be careful with how you respond to Liam if we’re keeping it from him. If you respond like you are now, he’ll know.”  
I nodded. “I’ll be more careful.”  
“Stay with Harry whenever possible. It’ll cloud the scents a bit. People with think Harry’s just super hormonal. Won’t think anything about you being around a claimed omega.”  
“Okay,”  
“If you even think you’re going into heat, you tell me and you go back to the hotel. You are not going to stay at the arena and let something shitty happen to you. Does management know?”  
I nodded.  
“Good that’ll make things easier.”  
I looked at them and hesitated. “Um...I’ve only...you know...once.”  
Louis groaned. “Zayn, you fucking idiot. You’re going to be miserable and someone is going to try to fuck you silly.”  
“Well, no shit. That’s why I’m telling you two, isn’t it?” I hissed.  
Louis growled and I whimpered, backing down. “Don’t be an asshole.”  
“Lou, come on. He’s been pretending to be a beta for so long. He’s bound to have attitude.” Harry sighed.  
Louis frowned, but hummed in agreement.

~~~

It was early in the morning and we were walking around some city on our day off when Louis gripped my arm tightly and shoved me away from the group.  
“What did I do?!”  
“You’re going into heat, Zayn. You have to go back to the hotel. Lock the door after yourself and don’t let anyone in.” He took off his jacket. “Put this on. It’ll help with the scent. I’ll tell the handlers that you didn’t feel well and went back.”  
I slipped into Louis’ jacket and purred quietly at the scent.  
“Go, now.” Louis hissed, shoving me.  
I sprinted off to the hotel and locked myself into my room. I pulled off Louis’s jacket, suddenly too hot.  
It wasn’t much longer before I stripped to almost nothing, pacing the floor.  
“Zayn, it’s me.” Harry called. “Lou sent me to help.”  
I opened the door and yanked him in before locking it again.  
“How are you?”  
“Antsy. Hot. Uncomfortable.” I felt slick trickle down my thighs. “Wet.”  
Harry went into the bathroom and returned with towels. He layered the bed with them and then he went through his bag that I didn’t even notice he’d brought. “Here’s one of Liam’s shirts.”  
“Why?”  
He snorted. “You know that I’m an omega too, right? I know you have a thing for Liam. You imprinted on him. It’ll help. His scent will calm you. I stole loads of Louis’s clothes before we were together.”  
I took the shirt and slipped it on. I inhaled the scent and did feel myself relaxing. “Thanks, Harry.”  
“Okay so we’ve got some toys and a blanket.”  
I flushed at the sight of what he’d brought. “I haven’t ever...you know. I was too young to...I just...”  
“It’s okay. I’ve got some experience. Lou demanded I learn how to deal with my heat alone just in case.”  
“So you’re...”  
“I’m gonna fuck you with a vibrator, yeah.” He looked at me. “It’s gonna be okay, Zayn. I can do this.”  
“Doesn’t mean that I’m thrilled you have to.” I mumbled.  
He rolled his eyes. “Onto the bed.”  
I sighed and did as he said.  
He shoved the vibrator into me and I yelped like a wounded puppy. “Relax,” he laughed. “I’m only trying to help.”  
I felt him push it in further and I purred when he hit something.  
“Prostate,” he mumbled.  
I rocked my hips against the mattress, needing friction.  
“Z, chill.” He laughed again, turning the vibrator on.  
I purred again and continued rocking my hips.  
He turned the thing up to max power and I whimpered and whined. “Gotta let it go. Let it go, Zayn.”  
I mumbled incoherent things until I finally got shoved over the edge. I came with a scream and Harry pulled the vibrator out, replacing it with something I couldn’t see. I felt it slowly expand, stretching me and I closed my eyes, content.  
Harry put a light blanket on me that smelled like Liam and then put a weighted one on top of it.  
“Thanks,” I muttered, flushing.  
“Mhmm. Watch that crush of yours. Screaming Liam’s name isn’t very discrete, you know.”  
I groaned, watching him leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam’s POV

I knocked on Zayn’s door. “Hey, Louis said you weren’t feeling well. I brought you some food.”  
“Go away.”  
“Zayn, come on. Maybe I can help.”  
“No. Go away.” His voice wavered.  
“At least tell me what’s wrong.” I sighed.  
“N-no.”  
I raised an eyebrow. “Zayn, tell me what’s wrong.”  
He whined, his voice high and broken. “Please stop.”  
I inhaled, curious to see if I could figure it out on my own. I growled. “You’re an omega?!”  
He whimpered. “Please just go.”  
“Let me in.” I demanded.  
“Can’t get up.”  
I knocked the door open and slammed it shut. “You lied to me.”  
“Was on surpressants. Didn’t want anyone to know.”  
“Does Louis know?”  
“Yeah. But only because I told Harry.”  
“You didn’t tell me.”  
“I know. Was embarrassed.”  
I yanked off the weighted blanket to reveal my blanket, which I hadn’t noticed was missing. “Why do you have this?”  
“Harry brought it.”  
“Why?”  
He flushed and squirmed.  
“Tell me, Zayn. Now.”  
“Harry said I imprinted on you. He said it would help me calm down to have your scent.”  
“Did it?”  
He nodded.  
“You didn’t think I needed to know?”  
Zayn didn’t say anything. He just whined and squirmed some more.  
“Zayn.”  
“No. Thought I could control it. Got taken off my surpressants though.”  
“Were you going to tell me?”  
“Not if I didn’t have to.”  
I snarled and he whimpered. I yanked the blanket off of him and revealed him only wearing my shirt. I purred, straddling his hips. “Look good, Z. Lift your hips for me. Let me see how much slick you’ve got.”  
He shook his head. “Liam, don’t. You’re not helping.”  
I growled at him and he lifted his hips, revealing a plug. “Who plugged you up like this?”  
“Harry. Said it would help. Mimick a knot.” He answered.  
I pulled the plug out of him, groaning at the release of slick.  
Zayn whined at the loss. “Please, go and get Harry.”  
“Why?”  
“So he can put it back.”  
“Why would I let him do that?” I asked, licking at his dripping hole.  
“Fuck, Liam. Please. Liam. Liam.” His voice was broken.  
I stripped down to my boxers and put my hands by his head. “Should’ve told me, Zayn.” I muttered, licking my way into his mouth.  
He submitted quickly, letting me explore his mouth.  
I broke the kiss and sucked hickeys into his neck, looking for a soft spot. I heard him moan when I got to a specific place so I made a love bite there.  
“Liam,”  
I skimmed my nose down his body and then took off my boxers. “Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll dry up.” I muttered.  
“Liam,” he whined.  
I thrust into him roughly and he moaned loudly. “Jesus. You’re so tight and slick. So good for me. Tell me, baby. You never let anyone inside you, did you, Zayn?”  
“No,”  
“Why’s that?”  
“I wanted it to be you.” He whispered. “Needed you.”  
“So good to me. So loyal.” I purred, thrusting in and out of him.  
He mumbled something that I couldn’t catch before throwing his head back.  
“You’re so good. Such a good omega. I’m going to take such good care of you.” I thrust harder into him, nailing his prostate and earning a moan.  
“Fuck, Liam.”  
I kissed him, tugging on his bottom lip to gain access.  
He parted his lips and I devoured his mouth as I fucked him harder and harder. He cried out, losing himself.  
I kept pushing until I’d gotten him off so much that he couldn’t bear another one. I came inside him, pushing as far as I could into him as my knot grew in him.  
“Fuck,” Zayn whined. “Thank you. Love you. Thank you.”  
I dug my teeth into the love bite I’d made earlier.  
“Liam, fuck.” He whimpered.  
“You belong to me.” I snarled.  
“I didn’t...yeah, okay.” He leaned back, relaxing slightly.  
“Better?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Wanna sleep?” I ran my fingers through his hair.  
“Yeah,”  
“Okay, Z.” I kissed him and pulled my knot out, making him whine. “Easy, easy.” I plugged him up. “It’s okay,” I stood up and he whimpered. “I’ll be right back. I’m just going to get something to clean you off.” I left and got a wet cloth before returning.  
Zayn was still whimpering when I got back, but quieted when I came to his side.  
“I’m back, shhh.” I cleaned him up and tossed the cloth before climbing into the bed with him.  
He snuggled into me and I wrapped myself around him.  
“You belong to me.” I whispered.  
He nodded, curling into me.

~~~

I slipped out of bed in the morning for rehearsal, leaving Zayn in bed to rest after his heat. When I got back, I brought him food.  
Zayn was watching tv, picking at the comforter and avoiding my eyes.  
“Hey, baby.”  
He didn’t answer and didn’t look at me.  
“Brought you some food.”  
“Not hungry.”  
“You need to eat.” I frowned. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”  
“Why do you care?” He hissed.  
“Babe, are you mad that I left without you this morning?”  
“Go away.”  
I snarled. “You belong to me. You listen to me. I am your mate and your alpha. Look at me.” I demanded.  
He made eye contact with me and I kissed him.  
“Eat your food, Zayn.”  
Harry knocked on the door as Zayn took food out of the bag. “It smells like sex in here. You doing alright?” His eyes landed on me and he froze. “Lou!!!!!! Liam knows!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!!!”  
Louis appeared just in time to see me roll my eyes. “Haz, baby, go sit with Zayn while Liam and I have a chat.”  
“I’m not going anywhere.” I snarled. “And Harry can stay the fuck away from my mate.”  
Harry jumped and hid behind Louis, who snarled.  
“Don’t treat him like that, Liam. Harry doesn’t belong to you.”  
“But Zayn does.” I hissed.  
Niall came over to us. “Woah, what’s the commotion?” He stood between me and Louis. “Let’s all relax, yeah?”  
“I will not.” I snarled.  
Zayn chewed his food carefully, watching me.  
“Let’s chat. What’s this about?” Niall asked. “Zayn, help me out here.”  
“Zayn, stay put and eat your food.” I snapped.  
Zayn didn’t move from his spot, still eating his lunch.  
“Why did...Jesus Christ.” Niall frowned. “Am I the only beta?”  
“Yeah,”  
“I just want to check on him.” Harry whimpered. “Please, Liam.”  
I looked at Zayn who was flushed. “He’s fine.”  
Harry whimpered.  
Louis shoved me back. “Go ahead, Haz. It’s okay.”  
Harry scrambled over to my mate, curling to him. “Lou, Liam claimed him.”  
Zayn flinched when Harry trailed his fingers on the mark.  
“It’s not healing properly.”  
“Harry, move out of my way.” I demanded, moving towards them.  
Harry scrambled over to Louis while I sat down next to Zayn.  
I licked his mark a few times. “You alright, Z?” I asked, playing with his hair.  
He nodded.  
“Words.” I insisted.  
“Just tried and frustrated.”  
“I’m sorry that I left. But I’m back now.”  
“Liam, you can’t just leave him places.” Louis scolded. “He’s an omega. He needs you. He relys on you. You are supposed to take care of him.”  
I snarled. “Lay off. I had to be at rehearsal and he needed to sleep.”  
“Yeah, and he also needed to know where you were.” Louis hissed. “If you can’t care for him, you can’t harbor him.”  
I kissed Zayn’s forehead. “Lay off, Louis.” I looked at the other alpha, standing up.  
Zayn grabbed my wrist, anxious.  
“I’m not leaving, babe.”  
“Stay.”  
I ruffled his hair. “Okay.” I sat next to him.  
“Are you going to eat?” He asked.  
“Yeah, babe. In a minute.”  
He looked at his food and I rubbed my thumb across his thigh. “Relax, baby, please. We can go out in the common area if you’d like.”  
“Please,”  
“Of course,” I picked up our food and brought it out to the main couches.  
Zayn followed behind me, careful to stay close.  
I handed him the rest of his food and started digging into mine.  
He glanced at Louis, Harry, and Niall, all of whom had come to the couches.  
“They ate earlier.” I answered.  
“It’s how he got back first.” Harry frowned. “I should have left earlier. I should’ve gotten my food to go.”  
“It wouldn’t have mattered, love.” Louis pet his hair. “They’d already mated. Nothing you could do.”  
“Still.” He frowned.  
“Hey, Harry,” I cleared my throat. “Thanks for helping him out with his heat. I’m sure it wasn’t the easiest, but I’m glad that he went to you.”  
Harry nodded.  
“Harry’s good at everything. You fuck him through it?” Louis asked.  
“With a vibrator. Then I plugged him up. Dressed him in one of Liam’s shirts and gave him Liam’s blanket.”  
“You know he imprinted then.” I looked at him.  
“Well, no shit. I went through it myself with Lou. I know what it looks like.”  
I snorted. “I suppose that’s true.”  
“Oi. No sex on the bus unless it’s necessary. Just because I’m the only one without a mate doesn’t meant that the four of you can fuck like bunnies.”  
“We make no promises.” Louis snorted. “Would you rather we have sex or Harry whimper for a week through his heat?” He cocked an eyebrow at Niall.  
“Can’t he just...hold it until a hotel?”  
Zayn and Harry both picked up couch cushions to hit Niall with. “We don’t choose to be in heat, dumbass.” Zayn hissed. “You think that this is what I wanted?! To be found by Liam whimpering and dripping?! Yeah, real sexy. Real great opening to the whole omega thing too.”  
I stroked Zayn’s hair and rubbed his back. “I dunno. I couldn’t breathe after I looked at you. You’ll never be allowed to witness it, Niall, because I won’t let you, but he looks so good all sweaty and desperate and he smells like fucking heaven.”  
“Stop,” Zayn whined, flushed.  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Niall, Jesus, read some Wikipedia articles at least. What do you think I do?!”  
“I dunno! Lou just always gets cranky and locks you away.”  
“I do NOT get cranky when Harry’s in heat.” Louis huffed.  
“You do when you have to be at rehearsal without him.” Zayn snorted. “His ruts are worse though.”  
“What the fuck is that? Sounds like a disease.” Niall muttered.  
“It’s like the Alphas version of a heat except instead of dripping with slick we get really aggressive and hump our mates all the time.” Louis explained.  
“So you’re in a constant rut then, Lou?”  
“Don’t call me Lou.”  
“I know, I know. Preserved for your precious baby girl.” Niall mocked.  
“Ni, watch it.” I warned.  
“Come on! They’re so loud. You guys have to notice.” He argued, gesturing to Harry who had become bright red. “I can’t believe none of you are on my side! All the ‘what do you want from daddy? Need daddy to fill you baby girl?’ Come on!”  
Louis’ snarl ripped through the room. “Enough.” He snapped.  
It shut Niall up, but it also made Harry cry, which made Louis more angry at Niall, which made Harry cry harder.  
Zayn got up, despite my protests, to sit in Harry’s lap and nuzzle into him like a pup. He nosed at Harry’s neck like a child until Harry wrapped himself around Zayn.  
It took a bit of tightly hugging Zayn to him for Harry to stop crying. But he did. “Erm. Thanks,” Harry let go of Zayn.  
“Mhmm.” He ruffled Harry’s hair before plopping back down into his seat.  
Louis, Niall, and I were all staring at Zayn in amazement.  
“What?!” He asked.  
“How did you do that? How did you know to do that?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“It’s an omega thing. Something we learned early on. Alphas learn about protecting and betas learn about peace and omegas learn about feelings.”  
“You’ve never done that before.”  
“Couldn’t, now could I? Would’ve told Harry what I was. Couldn’t have that.”  
“I should’ve known. You were always the one to try and be nice to me.” Harry wiped his face. “Always checked on me.”  
“I wanted to do that so I could help. I did. I just...I couldn’t. I just kept hearing his voice telling me that bad things were going to happen to me and I just couldn’t do it.” He frowned.  
“His voice?” Louis spoke up.  
Zayn played with his jackets. “Yeah. I was being courted before I left by an alpha. I thought that, well, you know...and when I told him about auditioning and what I’d be doing he just...said some things. So I lied. I lied through my teeth.”  
“He told you that you’d be raped and fucked face first into the floor and that you were worthless and that no one would want an omega on tour because they can’t handle themselves or their slick.” Harry frowned. “I got the same speech.”  
“It’s how we truly met.” Louis stroked Harry’s hair, anger and pain in his eyes. “I just happened to be walking by and I just...I love my submissive omega for all that he is. I do. But I’d never, ever, want him to cower under me like that. Fear of reprimand, sure. But never fear for his life.”  
Niall’s head snapped up. “You’re the guy who snarled and nearly made all of us piss ourselves.”  
Louis moved a bit away from Harry, clutching his fists angrily. “I just...poor, sweet, sixteen year old omega with giant green eyes being choked for having a dream and going after it...I just couldn’t let it happen.”  
Harry cringed at the memory and Louis trembled with anger.  
“It wasn’t right! It wasn’t okay! And no one was helping! Not a single alpha gave them another look. This terrified, gorgeous, sweet little omega just struggling to fucking breathe and no one would do a God Damn thing about it. We’re supposed to be strong to protect omegas. Not attack them.” Louis’ voice wavered. “So I needed a surprise factor. I look small. I know that.”  
“Harry’s okay now,” I reminded him.  
“He had bruises for two weeks!” He snarled, pacing now.  
“And you for years,”  
Harry kept his eyes on the floor, looking smaller in contrast to his furious alpha.  
Zayn got up again, this time going to Louis, despite the growling. He wedged himself under one of Louis’ arms and snuggled into his side.  
Louis tried to push him off, but Zayn was persistent and made himself quite small against Louis.  
It seemed to be against his will, but Louis did actually calm down after a minute or two.  
Zayn returned to me again, this time sitting in my lap.  
I inhaled heavily and then growled quietly.  


Zayn’s POV

Louis looked at him. “Are you going to be in a rut soon?”  
"Maybe."  
"You don't know?"  
"I don't keep track. Well, I didn't. The only omega was Harry. Mated and claimed. It wasn't a problem."  
I sniffed him. "A week, I'd say."  
"Mmm...four days." Harry whispered, tilting his head.  
We all looked at him.  
"He smells funny when he ruts, okay?" Harry muttered. "Don't like the smell."  
"You keep track, don't you, love?" Louis smirked.  
"I don't like to be around when he's on his rut. Makes you agitated so I just...I keep track and I stay out of the way. Away from him." Harry's cheeks flushed. "Don't like it when you get agitated."  
"Should’ve told me, Harry. I would’ve kept track myself.” Liam sighed.  
“Omegas don’t tell Alphas anything.” I muttered. “That’s not what we’ve been taught. We tell you about things we cannot handle. Tell you that we’re getting beat up or hit on. Not anything like this.”  
He frowned. “You, Z, will tell me everything. Even something like this.” His voice was firm, but not quite ordering me. Yet. “You should know that by now.”  
Harry and I made eye contact for a second and I shook my head.  
“What?”  
“Nothing. It’s nothing.” I shook my head. “Really. Not something that you need to worry about.”  
“Zayn, you’re not a beta and you’re claimed. I think you should tell Liam.” Harry frowned. “I don’t think you should wait for him to find out.”  
I rolled my eyes. “He won’t because it’s under control.”  
“Zayn,” Liam looked at me. “You should tell me.”  
“No. It’s none of your business.” I snapped.  
“Zayn, you are not a beta and you do not get to use that attitude with me.” Liam hissed.  
I nodded. “I’m sorry. Force of habit. Didn’t mean it.” I mumbled.  
He snapped his fingers and I looked at him. “I want you to tell me. Right now.” He demanded.  
“I just...There’s this Alpha from back home who just won’t leave me alone. It’s nothing. It’s nothing.” I explained.  
“He keeps calling and calling and texting and sending gifts.” Harry interjected. “He even sent lingerie and dildos.”  
Liam tensed beside me and he snarled quietly.  
“I sent everything back and told him to stop. I told him I imprinted. But...”  
Liam didn’t stop snarling and he balled his fists up.  
“This is why I didn’t want to tell him.” I glared at Harry. “He’s going to get all worked up about it.”  
“He sent you lingerie. And dildos! Of course I’m worked up about it.” Liam hissed. “If that happened to Harry, Louis-”  
“Oh it will never happen because it will never get that far, will it?” Louis had a rough tone to his voice.  
“No, it won’t.” Harry agreed.  
“And if anyone sends you anything like that, what do you do, baby? Tell them.”  
“Go to Lou first. Then to Paul.” Harry sighed, sounding rehearsed.  
“And what happens to them after you do, baby?” Louis prompted.  
“Lou, is this really necessary?”  
“I asked you a question, Harry.” He snapped. “Answer it.”  
“Paul and Louis make a visit to the sender. To teach them a lesson.”  
“And why do you do this?”  
“Because I belong to Louis and Louis only. I would be being disrespectful if I didn’t tell him.”  
“And what if you get calls or texts?”  
“I send a photo of my mark and if they persist, I hand my phone off to Lou.” Harry recited.  
“Very good, Haz. Thank you for sharing.” Louis praised.  
I felt Liam nibbling on my mark and I yelped when he sunk his teeth into the flesh. “Liam, I...Okay.” I whimpered.  
“Phone.” Liam demanded, licking the fresh wound.  
It took me a second to register what he’d said and then I pat my pockets. “I don’t have it. It’s in the room.”  
“I’ll get it.” Niall offered, disappearing and then appearing to drop the phone in my open hand.  
“Name?”  
“Zayn,” I answered, dumbfounded by the pain of the opened mark.  
“No shit. I meant the guy.”  
“No name. Just emojis. The little circle slash thing that means no. Three times.” I answered, hearing a click a few seconds later followed by a message sending.  
Then my phone rang.  
“Hello?” Liam hissed. “You’ve been harassing MY mate. Mine. Get that through your thick skull. You send another fucking message or another creepy package, I’ll slit your throat.”  
I cringed when he tossed the phone on the coffee table.  
The phone went off again and I saw the emojis pop up.  
Liam grabbed my phone and left the room, leaving me whimpering. He returned without my phone and raked his eyes over me.  
"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."  
He growled quietly. "Tell me how you know this guy."  
"Went to school with him. Went on a few dates. He got mad when I left for the show. I told him that I didn't want to mate with him. I didn't like the way he handled me. Didn't like that he didn't want me on the show. Didn't like me hanging out with you. Didn't like the way that I talked about you. Didn't want me on suppressants. Didn't like anything that I did. Tried to order me around."  
"Tried? Didn't he use his alpha tone?"  
"Didn't work on me." I flushed. "Already imprinted on you. Couldn't take his orders because he wasn't my alpha. Never was."  
Liam hummed. "Who was your alpha?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Who do you think? It's not like you never called me out for being a particularly submissive beta when it came to you."  
"I asked you a question, Z."  
"You, always you." I sighed. "You know that."  
"Your room. Now," Liam demanded.  
I went into my room and Liam was quick to shove me down on the bed.  
“You belong to me.”  
“I do. I know.”  
“So act like it.” He snarled.  
“I do!” I hissed. “I sleep in your clothes. I do everything that you ask. And I did those things when you thought I was a beta. I told him to fuck off. I told him that I didn’t want him. I didn’t want to sleep with him. I never did. Even when...” I stopped. “I never wanted him. I wanted you.”  
He snarled. “What did he do to you? Tell me. Now.” He demanded.  
“Please don’t make me.” I begged. “I don’t want to talk about it. Please. Don’t. I can’t. I don’t want to remember.”  
“Alright, alright, shhhh.” He stroked my hair for a bit. “Go get a drink and relax. Please, baby.” He pulled me back to with the boys and I got a beer for Liam and a bottle of wine for myself.  
I poured a glass and sipped it, putting the bottle down on the coffee table.  
The door slammed open. “Come here, Zayn. I know you’re hiding, bitch.”  
I dropped my glass and made a dash for my room, but I got grabbed before I could do anything. “No. No. Nonononono. Let me go. Please.”  
The large man shoved me against a wall and closed his hand around my throat.  
I whimpered, trying to scratch at him and fight.  
“Enough.” Liam snarled and suddenly I was on the floor, gasping for air.  
Harry scurried to hug me to him and Niall stood in front of us.  
I heard Liam’s snarls and cringed into Harry’s chest.  
“It’s okay.” He promised.  
I whimpered into him and then I saw Louis slamming someone’s head into a wall.  
Niall tensed in front of me.  
“If you so much as breathe in the direction of my mate ever again I will rip you limb from limp you pathetic piece of shit.” Liam hissed and then a door slammed.  
“Haz, Love, it’s okay.” Louis cooed. “Come on, let him go.”  
I nuzzled into Harry’s neck.  
“Haz,” Louis called. “Let him go.”  
Liam was suddenly in front of me. “Hey, Z, baby, it’s okay.”  
I looked at him and whimpered when I saw scratches down his face. I licked his face and pulled him to me.  
“Come on, Love.” Louis pulled Harry away from me.  
I whimpered at the loss, but Liam was quick to take his spot. “Didn’t know. Didn’t think he’d do anything. Thought he’d just...I wanted to...I’m sorry.”  
Liam nipped and sucked at my mark. “Shhh. It’s okay. I love you. It’s alright.”  
Niall ruffled my hair. “Liam, let me know if he needs anything.” And with that he disappeared.  
I wiped my face. “I made a mess. I need to clean up the glass.”  
“No. Take a bath. I’ll clean up and then I’ll come join.”  
I whimpered, gripping his arm.  
Liam sighed. “Z,”  
“I’ll get it.” Louis called. “Don’t worry about it.”  
Liam pulled me up and dragged me to the bathroom where he ran a hot bath. “Go ahead, Z.” He nudged me towards the water.  
I tightened my grip in his arm.  
“Z, you gotta get in first so I can sit around you.”  
I whimpered and he laced our fingers together, guiding me to sit in the bath.  
Liam stepped in and let go of my hand to sit behind me, dragging my back to his chest and wrapping his arms around me.  
I nuzzled into his hold and tried to relax.  
“I won’t let anyone hurt you, okay? It’s all going to be okay.” He soothed, rubbing circles on my thighs.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis’ POV

When the five of us went to breakfast, I had to order Harry not to nose his way over to Zayn when Liam seemed to be handling it alright.  
“Lou, there’s a handprint from-”  
“Harry, enough. What did I say?” I dropped his hand.  
“But Lou, I want to check on him. Try to do something about the mark. I want to help. He helped me and I feel like I should return the favor.”  
I crossed my arms.  
“I’ll be quick. I just should check on him. It’s only fair.”  
“Harry,” I hissed. “What did I say to you, hmm?”  
“I know what you said, but I disagree!”  
“I don’t remember asking!”  
“Lou,” he frowned.  
“It isn’t your place. You will do as I say and you will allow for Liam to take care of his omega. I will step in if I need to. I know what I’m doing. So do as your told.”  
“Louis! You can’t be serious. You’re being ridiculous.”  
“Fine. Disobey at your own risk. YOUR risk. Not Zayn’s. Not Liam’s. Yours. I am your alpha and clearly I’ve treated you too leniently if you think you can argue with me when I give you an order. That will be changing.” I snapped, turning to walk away before I could be guilted by my omega’s giant eyes.  
“Everything alright?” Niall asked, glancing at Harry.  
“No. Harry needs to remember what his place is. I have apparently given him so much rope, he’s trying to fucking hang himself on it. Liam has to take care of Zayn on his own and when I tell Harry to leave it be, that’s the end of things.”  
“Louis, he’s just...standing there. Watching you.”  
“So? Let him. He clearly doesn’t want to listen. I’m not going to fetch him. I thought I could treat him as an equal for the most part, but I guess I was wrong. My mistake. I’ll fix it.” I grabbed some food and took the seat between Liam and Niall, leaving Harry to sit between Zayn and Niall.  
Harry was still standing in the middle of the room watching me when I started eating.  
“Louis?” Liam raised an eyebrow. “Is he alright?”  
“He’s fine. He’s just trying to figure out whether or not he’s going to disobey me.” I snorted.  
“But we don’t disobey. Not orders at least.” Zayn frowned.  
“I’ve given him too much power, apparently. Thought we could be as close to equal as possible. That was stupid of me. I won’t make the same mistake twice.”  
“What are you going to do?” Zayn fidgeted with his hair.  
“Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt him.” I rolled my eyes.  
Harry approached the table. “Niall, can we swap seats? Please?”  
Niall looked at me and I shrugged.  
“Don’t worry about me. I’m about to go upstairs. He can sit wherever he likes.” I stood up and dropped my plate in the bin before heading back to the room.  
My phone buzzed with a message from Harry asking me what he was supposed to do.  
I replied with a quick ‘I don’t care’ and got dressed for the meeting.  
My phone buzzed again, this time with a different question. ‘Do you want me to stay here or come up?’  
I snorted. ‘I don’t care. Thought you were making your own decisions.’  
My phone buzzed again and I didn’t bother to grab it. It continued to buzz so I silenced it.  
“Lou,” Harry called.  
“What?”  
“Are you mad?” He said quietly.  
“I’m indifferent.” I shrugged, putting my phone, room key, and wallet into my pockets.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Out.”  
“Do you want me to come?”  
“Do whatever you want. You’ll end up doing that anyway, won’t you?” I quipped.  
“I didn’t mean it in disobedience, Lou.” He sighed. “I just meant that I thought Zayn could use my help.”  
“And I told you to leave it. Which I’m sure you didn’t. Forgot how to follow orders.” I muttered.  
“I did leave it. I just didn’t want to.”  
“Maybe you did leave it. But not because you were doing what you’re told. Only because you don’t like the new treatment you’re getting from me.” I rolled my eyes. “I’ll see you at the meeting.” I left the room and went out, walking around a while.  
During and after the meeting, I ignored my omega.  
“Lou, you can’t pretend I don’t exist.” Harry whined, following me into our room.  
I didn’t answer. I just grabbed a pillow from the bed and a blanket before heading into the living room.  
“You can’t sleep on the couch.” He protested.  
“Interesting. I wasn’t aware that I took orders from you.”  
“That’s not how I meant it.”  
“That’s exactly how you meant it.” I hissed, losing my temper and tossing the pillow to the ground.  
Harry nosed his way under my arm and I shoved him.  
“Stop it. Don’t. I don’t want you to calm me down. I don’t want you to touch me, Harry. God.”  
He whimpered, but didn’t try again.  
“I thought...it doesn’t matter what I thought. This isn’t working.”  
“I follow your orders when they make sense.”  
“You are supposed to follow my orders as they’re given. I don’t have to explain myself to you. I know things that you do not. For example, you will ruin Zayn’s bond with Liam if you keep taking care of him. You have to let Liam do it or Zayn won’t properly connect to Liam and Liam won’t take the role seriously. And if you’d fucking listened to me, I would’ve told you that at breakfast. But no. You couldn’t do as you were told. Had to fight me, didn’t you? You don’t listen to me. So either you don’t trust me or you don’t respect me. Which is it?”  
“Neither. I just...didn’t know.”  
“You don’t have to know. I’m the alpha. I know.”  
“I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“Fuck off.” I growled.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry’s POV

I whimpered into my sheets, needing my alpha.  
“Harry, we gotta go.” Niall called. “Come on.”  
“No.”  
“Harry, seriously.”  
“Not going anywhere without being told.” I answered.  
“Open the door. Now.” Louis called, an edge to his voice.  
I scrambled to quickly unlock and open the door.  
He rolled his eyes. “Get dressed and come out to the common area. Quickly.” He disappeared and I frowned, but pulled on clothes as quickly as I could before coming into the living room.  
“Lou,” I whispered, chewing on my lip. I’d upset him. I’d undermined him. I’d questioned him. I’d almost disobeyed him. I was so utterly fucked.  
“You’re going to the meet and greets. You’re going to smile and hug and be lovely with every fucking person.”  
I nodded quickly.  
“You speak when spoken to or not at all.” He snarled, leaving before I could nod.  
I ignored the looks from the other boys as I ran to catch up with him and lace our fingers together.  
“No.” Louis shook me off.  
I frowned, but put my hands behind my back. “I’m sorry.”  
“Stay between Niall and Liam.”  
I opened my mouth to argue, but snapped it shut. This is why I’m in this. Because I keep arguing. I fell back between Liam and Niall, ignoring the looks from the other boys.  
“You okay, Harry?” Niall asked.  
I glanced at Lou and when he didn’t nod at me, I didn’t answer.  
“You were asked a question.” Louis hissed, snapping his fingers in my face.  
“I’m fine.” I answered quietly, looking at the floor.  
“You look your friends in the eye when they speak to you.”  
“Sorry,” I looked up at Niall. “I’m fine. Really.”  
“It isn’t polite to lie.”  
I frowned. I climbed in the car and found Zayn between Niall and Liam. I looked at Louis, panicking.  
“Get in the car. For fuck’s sake.” He yanked me in, pushing me to the seat next to him.  
I licked the scratch on his cheek from yesterday’s fight and sat back.  
When we got to the meet and greet, an alpha put his hand on my waist and I pushed it away, but it stayed put.  
Louis snarled and wedged his way beteeen the two of us, knocking the hand away from me and replacing it with his own. He yanked me closer, growling a bit.  
I nosed his neck, my hands shaking. I hate feeling someone else’s hands on me.  
Lou rubbed my back a little. “Shhhh, it’s okay. I know. I’m mad. But that doesn’t mean I’ll let anyone hurt you.” He made a show of shoving his tongue into my mouth, using his fingertips to tilt my head.  
I was eager to give him everything he requested, not needing more that a flick of his tongue to change my position.  
“Enough. Go.” He nodded towards my spot between Niall and Liam.

~~~

I paced the room for a while before I resigned to texting Louis. Can we talk? Please?  
About?  
My attitude. I twiddled my thumbs on the bed, waiting for a response.  
“I’m here. What?” Louis asked, closing the door.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disrespect you. I just freaked out and wanted to protect Zayn. It’s not that I don’t trust you. I don’t trust Liam with Zayn. You waited a year for us to mate because you wanted to make sure that we knew each other as a couple first. That we had trust. That I would be okay. That the adjustment wouldn’t be so drastic.” I frowned. “I’m not making an excuse because I still shouldn't have questioned you but it bothered me that Liam just up and mated Zayn during his heat. He left Zayn to be alone. You can’t do that! I just...the adjustment to the omega body is hard enough. But I trusted you and I was ready to be a mate. And I got more nervous because it’s Zayn’s first time dealing with Liam in a rut as an omega AND as his mate. You were just so careful to ease me into everything that I just...I couldn’t believe that Liam threw him in like that.” I looked at him. “I love you and I trust you and I respect you and I’m sorry. I was a shitty mate and a shitty omega. I just...felt like I had to protect Zayn and I couldn’t wrap my mind around what was happening.”  
Louis watched me. “You look tired.”  
“You wouldn’t sleep here. I couldn’t sleep.” I chewed on my lip.  
He snapped his fingers and I released my lip from my teeth. “Good,” he ran a hand through my hair.  
I leaned into the touch, purring quietly.  
“Greedy for my touch, Haz?” He asked, laughing.  
“Yeah, kinda.” I admitted. “Need it. Feel starved of it. Missed it. Wanna be held. Wanna be touched.”  
“Relax, Haz. I’m right here.”  
“Can we...you know? Please.”  
“Can we what?”  
“You know.”  
He smirked. “You know I need you to ask me for it.”  
“Can you please shove your dick into me over and over again until we’re both sticky messes and your knot ties us together?”  
“Fuck, Haz.” He moaned.  
I leaned forward and nosed against his now hardening dick.  
“Are you going to be good for me while I fuck you, princess?” He asked.  
I nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”  
"Stand up,"  
I scrambled to do what he asked.  
"Easy, love." he laughed. "I will still have sex with you if you're a little slower, alright?"  
"Eager," I mumbled.  
"I know, love. But relax. I'll take care of you, yeah? Don't I always?"  
"Yeah, of course you do. Wouldn't be so fucking eager if you didn't."  
"Strip. Slowly."  
I struggled to go slow because fuck I needed my alpha so bad. Needed his touch. Needed his praise. Just needed him.  
“On your back, love.”  
I crawled up to the middle of the bed and flipped onto my back. I spread my legs the way that I knew he liked and heard him moan in response.  
“Cheeky little fucker, aren’t you?” He chuckled, stripping to his boxers and getting on top of me.  
“Want to make it up to you. Wasn’t a good mate. Wasn’t a good omega.”  
“My fault, Haz. Shouldn’t have given you enough rope to hang yourself with.” He frowned and looked at me.  
“Lou, you didn’t. I just...something came over me and I thought that I had to protect him.” I rubbed a hand over my stomach and frowned. “Just hormonal I guess. Might be due for a heat soon.”  
Louis looked at me curiously and got up.  
I whined, watching him grab his phone from his jeans on the floor.  
“Haz...”  
“What?”  
“You were supposed to be in heat three days ago.”  
I raised an eyebrow, sitting up. “That’s not possible.”  
“Haz, baby girl, you might be pregnant.”  
“No. No! That’s not possible. It’s not. It’s not. No. No!” I got up. “That...but...” I looked at him.  
He dialed a number on his phone and held it to his ear. “Paul, need a favor.”  
“No, Lou, don’t. Please, don’t.”  
“Harry, enough.” He hissed.  
I quieted and sat on the bed.  
“Pregnancy tests. Three to be safe. No one needs to know about this, alright? No one. No. One.” He hung up. “Harry, weren’t you keeping track of your heats?!”  
“No! You always do! Told me not to! Said not to worry about it because you’d always be around to help so I didn’t need to know.” I babbled. “I keep track of your ruts.” I cried into my hands. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll do better. I will. I’ll keep track from now on.” I sobbed.  
“Shhhh, Love, it’s alright. You did good. Did as you were told. You’re right. I keep track of your heats. That’s what I decided on. You’re right. Did so good, Haz.” He cooed. “Shhh, it’s okay.” He rubbed my back. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I panicked.”  
“I’m sorry.” I sobbed into my hands and felt my body shake. “I’m sorry. I’m gonna do better. I’m gonna do better.”  
“Shhhh, baby. There is no better. You did so so good. You were perfect, princess. It’s alright.”  
I cried harder and harder.  
A knock came on the door and Louis stood up. “Louis, what the fuck have you done? Why weren’t you more careful?!”  
I flinched at the tone of Paul’s voice, scrambling to the other side of the room.  
“It’s alright, Haz, it’s okay.” Lou whispered, opening the door.  
“Have you got anything to fucking say for yourself?!” Paul hissed.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m gonna be better. Gonna do better.” I wasn’t sure which alpha I was apologizing to, but it didn’t matter. Both. Probably both.  
“Aww, Harry, it’s alright. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Paul approached me. “It’s alright. Okay? You’ve done so well. So great at handling being an omega in the spotlight. It’s okay.” He stroked my hair. “It’s alright. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not your job, Harry. It’s okay.”  
I was still shaking and sobbing when he moved away from me.  
“Louis, we need to talk about this. What the fuck is wrong with you. You know better than this. Harry is your responsibility. How could you let this happen?”  
“It wasn’t on purpose.”  
“Doesn’t matter, does it?!” Paul snapped. “I vouched for you! I told management that you could take care of him.”  
“I can take care of him!” Louis shouted.  
“Yeah, he looks real well taken care of right now.” Paul snorted.  
“Haz, baby, go take the tests, alright? Paul and I are going to chat.”  
“Chat or fight?” I asked, shakily standing up and grabbing the tests.  
“There won’t be any fighting, Harry.” Paul soothed. “I promise. I’m going to send Niall in for you, alright?”  
“Send Zayn instead,” Louis shook his head. “He’ll be more receptive with Zayn.”  
“If you say so.” Paul shrugged, pulling Louis out of the room.  
I took the tests and put them on the counter, not looking at them.  
“Harry? Is everything okay? Paul said you needed me.”  
I reached out for him from my spot on the bed and he complied, cuddling into my side quickly.  
“What’s happening? What’s wrong?”  
“My heat...is late.”  
“Are you pregnant?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Should have Niall sniff you. See if he can tell.”  
“I’ve taken three tests.”  
“And?”  
“Haven’t looked.”  
“Why not?”  
“Wasn’t told to.”  
He nodded. “It’s gonna be okay. We can do an extended break due to exhaustion. No one has to know if you are. It’ll be okay. It will be.”  
“We can’t hide a baby.”  
“You can hide a pregnancy.”  
“We can’t take a baby on tour.”  
“Sure you can. You’ve got three of us that will die for that child. Four if you count Paul.”  
“That’s not the point.”  
Louis came into the room, aggravated. “Well?”  
“They’re on the counter.”  
“Are they positive?”  
“I didn’t check.”  
“What?! Why the hell not, Harry?! Are you stupid?!”  
“You didn’t tell me to. I thought I wasn’t supposed to make any decisions. You didn’t tell me to look. You just said to take them. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”  
“Louis! Could you not be an ass for ten seconds?!” Paul growled. “Harry, sweetheart, it’s okay. You did what you were supposed to do. Come here.”  
I looked at Louis.  
“Haz, stay put.”  
I looked at my hands.  
“Love, I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just wanted to know. I’m anxious and I snapped at you. I’m sorry.” He stroked my hair. “How about we look together, love?”  
I nodded.  
“Zayn, Paul, privacy please.”  
“I’m not leaving. I’m not. I’m not allowing for you to give Harry even more shit for something that is your fault.”  
Louis snarled and I cried. “Harry, stop. Jesus.” He frowned.  
“Sorry,”  
“You don’t have to apologize. It wasn’t an order. I’m...ugh.”  
Paul crossed his arms. “Maybe you should leave. I can handle this.”  
A knock came on the door. “Can I come in? Please? I know somethings wrong.” Niall called through the door.  
“No,” Paul answered. “It’s fine. Louis needs you more.”  
“I’m not leaving my mate.”  
“Then stop upsetting him!!”  
“Everyone shut up!” Zayn snapped. “Stop. Enough! Enough! The fighting is making things worse.”  
Lou went into the bathroom and came back with the tests. “Let’s do this together, love. Alright?”  
I nodded.  
He sat next to me, rubbing my back. “Ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be.” I frowned.  
He flipped them all over at once, revealing three plus signs.  
“Management is gonna kill me.” I whined, getting up to pace.  
“Love, it’s alright, it’s okay.” Louis cooed, trying to grab my waist.  
I shoved him. “It’s not okay, it’s not alright.” I hissed.  
He snarled at me and instead of crying, I shoved him again. “Harry, stop.”  
“No. You stop,” I growled.  
“Stop it.” He hissed, using his alpha tone.  
I snarled, but let go of him.  
“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay.”  
“You can’t call me baby, Louis. We’re having a baby. We’re going to have a child.”  
“Yeah, but it’s us. It’ll be fine.”  
“No. No! It won’t be!”  
“Yes, it will. Alright? Listen to me. You’re my mate. You’re perfect and amazing. I won’t let anything happen to you or our child.”  
“How can you say that?! You let this happen to me.” I snarled. “You’re supposed to take care of me. This is how you do it?! I’m supposed to trust you?!”  
Louis grabbed me by the waist. “Harry, I love you. Please calm down.”  
“I can’t!”  
“Yes, you can. Because you’re perfect and lovely. And that’s why we’ll be fine. This baby is half you. It’s gonna be so beautiful. And so loved. And if our child resemebles you at all, I’ll never be able to say no to them. God. If they have your eyes...I hope they have your curls and your laugh. You know that I love your curls and your laugh. There’s not a single thing I don’t love about you. And this baby is going to be so amazing because of you.” He used his thumb to stroke my cheek. “You are amazing. You can do this. We can do this. It’s alright. Your biggest problem is going to be how to get me to stop doting on you once you have a bump.”  
I nuzzled his neck.  
"It's alright, baby girl. It's alright."  
"You can't go by Daddy. Not to the baby. Weird."  
"Something else then, love." He shrugged.  
"Papa?"  
"Sure. Whatever you want,"  
"Wanna have sex. But I wanna eat and shower." I frowned. "I can't decide what I want."  
"Food first then, darling?" Louis asked.  
"No." I shook my head. "Sex. Definitely sex."  
He laughed. "Whatever you want,"


	5. Chapter 5

Liam's POV

"Zayn! In here. Now."  
Zayn came into the room and I shoved him roughly against the wall. "Hi."  
"You smell like Paul." I snarled. "We're going to have to do something about that, aren't we?"  
He looked at me curiously, but nodded.  
"You should know better by now." I growled.  
"We were helping Harry."  
"I didn't ask." I shoved him harder against the wall.  
"Liam?!"  
I sunk my teeth into his neck without mercy, easily cutting through the muscle.  
Zayn yelped, but stayed put.  
I licked the wound a few times. "Forgotten where you belong? Who you belong to?"  
"No. Never." He whispered.  
"I think that you have."  
"Liam...are you...is this...Are you in a rut? Is that what this is? Is that why you're like this." He cleared his throat. "Your pupils are blown."  
I yanked his clothes off of him. "Bed. Now."  
He crawled onto the bed. "How do you-"  
"On your back." I shoved him over.  
"Alright, alright, damn. I can roll over on my own." He grumbled.  
I snarled at him again, pinning him down by his wrists. "You do what I tell you."  
He rolled his eyes. "I know that."  
"So act like it." I hissed.  
"Are you going to be an ass this whole time?"  
I growled and smacked him.  
He yelped, scrambling back.  
"No." I gripped into his hips and yanked him back to me. "Stay."  
He whimpered, but stayed put.  
I thrust into him without warning and he yelped again, but didn't move away from me. "Good, Z. So good. Always." I purred, rocking my hips back and forth.  
He whimpered under me again.  
"Smell so fucking good, Christ. Can't believe you haven't always been mine."

~~~

I woke up to the smell of sex and sweat and...blood. I sat up, looking at Zayn.  
His mark looked raw so I licked it until the skin seemed to soothe.  
I got up to get him some pain meds and found Louis in the kitchen with Harry.  
“I can make you breakfast, love!” Louis frowned.  
“You can’t though.” Harry whined. “And I’m eating for two so I can’t afford to skip breakfast.”  
I snorted and they turned to me.  
“Nice to finally see you. Quite the rush, having a mate for a rut, isn’t it?” Louis eyed me.  
“Yeah, it’s basically a blur of shoving my dick into him.” I grabbed the aspirin.  
“How’s Zayn?”  
“Well, asleep, which is good. His mark looked rough though.”  
“Yeah, you guys like to bite at those when you’re fucking us hard.”  
“I just like people knowing that you belong to me.”  
I heard a small whimper from Zayn so I went back into my room. “Hey, babe, got you some meds. Figured your mark and your ass took it hard. How are you feeling?”  
He hid his face in the pillows. “Fine.”  
“Z, baby, aspirin, come on.” I nudged him.  
He whimpered what I touched him.  
“Zayn?”  
“I’m fine. Just sore.”  
“You’re lying.” I frowned.  
“Leave it alone.”  
“I can’t. What’s wrong?” I rolled him onto his back and pulled the blankets back. “Z, babe,” I whined, rubbing my thumb over the bite marks on his thighs. “I’m gonna soothe them and then I’ll run you a bath, yeah?” I mumbled, licking up his thighs.  
“Just leave me be,”  
“Zayn, what’s wrong with your face?” I realized that he hadn’t moved the pillow away from him.  
“Nothing.”  
I took the pillow and stopped breathing for a second. “Zayn, shit. What happened?! Oh my God.” I brushed the dark bruise on his cheek.  
“Slapped me.” He mumbled.  
“Shit, Z, let me get an ice pack.” I got up and tried to grab one without the lovebirds noticing.  
Harry grabbed my arm. “What did you do to him?! Why do you need an ice pack?!”  
“Smacked him apparently.” I frowned.  
Harry growled at me. “You did what?! Lou!!! I told you. I told you.”  
“Love, we cannot protect Zayn twenty four seven. Liam has to learn how to take care of him properly.”  
Harry glared at me. “He’s not doing very well.”  
“Come on. It isn’t like you and Louis were so perfect when you first got together.” I huffed, crossing my arms.  
“Lou has never hit me when I didn’t ask him to. Or I needed it.”  
“He’s never lost control during a rut then?” I raised an eyebrow. “Bullshit,”  
“I haven’t!”  
I rolled my eyes. “That’s bullshit.”  
“He’s never lost control with me.”  
“What about others?”  
Louis gave me a glared. “Liam, I think that’s enough.”  
“Hmm? Eleanor? Danielle? Never lost control there?”  
“That’s irrelevant.”  
“Wait wait wait.” Harry looked between us. “I thought...you mated with them?!”  
“Harry,” Louis sighed.  
“Not only did you mate them, but apparently it was so intense that you lost control.” Harry snarled.  
“Haz,”  
“I fucking hate you. I hate you. I cannot believe you lied to me!”  
“Technically I didn’t lie,” Louis corrected, instantly cringing.  
“Oh, technically? Why didn’t you say so?! That makes it so much better!” Harry yelled sarcastically. “Were you mating with them when we started going out?”  
“I...not both of them.”  
Harry was fuming. “When did you stop mating other omegas, Louis?”  
“When we got serious.”  
“Which to you was when?”  
“The week before we bonded.”  
Harry clutched his fists at his side. “We were together for a year before that!”  
“It’s not like you never mated with anyone else, Haz.” Louis sighed.  
“I haven’t! I never let anyone touch me except for you. Ever. God. I gave you everything!”  
“You’re not serious, Haz?!” Louis’s voice raised an octave.  
“I trusted you!” Harry screamed. “Clearly that was where everything went wrong. I thought you loved me.”  
“I do love you.”  
“How the fuck am I supposed to believe that?! Liam had to bring it up in an argument?! You didn’t even have the decency to mention it before we bonded? After? No. We’ve been together for years, Louis. YEARS.”  
“I thought you were seeing other Alphas.”  
“Right, yeah, because I ever was around other Alphas without you. I never once strayed from you. I trusted you! You didn’t even fucking tell me. God!”  
I’d never seen Harry so angry before and I didn’t know what to do.  
“Love, just-”  
“No. NO. Don’t call me that. Don’t. You don’t have the right!”  
“Haz, let’s talk about this like adults.”  
“There’s nothing to talk about. I thought that I was bonded to someone that doesn’t exist. The person I thought was the father of my child is a figment of my imagination.” Harry said, his voice starting to waver. “You never should have intervened with that other alpha. Should’ve left me alone. I never should have let myself get attached to you. I should have known better. I thought we had trust and loyalty and intimacy. But the fact that you never even bothered to tell me in all the years that we’ve been together...” he ran a hand through his hair. “I have to go.”  
“No. Stay.” Louis hissed, his alpha voice rough and full of emotion.  
Harry snarled, his feet planted. “You can’t keep me here, Louis.”  
“The hell I can’t! You belong to me.”  
“But clearly you don’t belong to me.” Harry hissed.  
“Love,”  
“Don’t.” He snarled again. “I think we should stay in separate rooms.”  
“Absolutely not.”  
I tried to edge away from them, but Harry grabbed my arm.  
“You stay here,”  
I stayed put, too stunned by his anger to do anything else.  
Niall carefully approached the three of us. “I think we should all take a breath.”  
“Louis lied to me!” Harry yelled.  
Zayn came out of our room in his boxers and one of my shirts. “What’s going on?”  
Harry snatched the ice pack from me and held it to Zayn’s face. “Alphas are assholes. I hate them.”  
Lou snarled.  
“You can go fuck yourself.”  
“What happened?” Zayn asked, petting Harry easily. “Tell me,”  
“He mated with Eleanor and Danielle.”  
Zayn snarled at Louis, immediately moving to lunge.  
I grabbed him by the waist. “Woah, woah, no.”  
“Do you mate any of your girlfriends?!” Zayn looked at me.  
“God no.”  
“And why not?”  
“Because I we weren’t bond compatible. As soon as I figured it out, we broke up. Why mate with someone you’ve got no intention of bonding?”  
“How about because ruts suck to go through alone?” Louis hissed, crossing his arms. “You’re not helping, mate.”  
“I’m sorry. But I don’t agree with what you’ve done.”  
He frowned. “It’s not like I bloody well knew that Harry was the love of my life. I didn’t know we were bond compatible. Not all of us have the bloody bat signal, alright? It took me about a year to find out if I’m bond compatible with someone. The second I realized that I was compatible with Harry, I dumped both girls. I didn’t know, alright?”  
“You didn’t have to mate them!”  
“I couldn’t tell if we were compatible without intimacy!” Louis shouted. “Jesus! I didn’t want to be a bloody whore. I wanted to only mate one omega. I didn’t have a choice, alright? For the same reason that I’m smaller than the average omega, I can’t tell if I’m bond compatible for a while. I’m a defect, alright?!”  
“I’m not mad that you mated them, Louis. I’m mad that you lied to me. Your stupidity is your only defect, Louis.”  
“Well, it’s a damn good thing that you are brilliant.”  
“Shove it up your ass!”  
“What do you want from me now?! I can’t change it, can I?”  
“No, you can’t. You can’t fix this.”  
“Then I’ll make it up to you.”  
Harry grabbed a bottle of liquor from the top shelf.  
Louis snatched it. “No, come on, Haz. I’ll do anything. I’ll do anything, literally anything to make this up to you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry’s POV

I sat across from Louis, snarling quietly.  
“I don’t know what you want from me, baby girl. I don’t.”  
"Yeah, well, I'm quite conflicted myself with a fucking baby controlling my hormones."  
"You hungry?"  
"Yeah, but stay out of the kitchen. You'll burn the fucking hotel down."  
"Love, I can still make you at least some tea."  
"Don't call me love like it means something."  
"Alright, enough." He growled. "Into our room. Now. I'll have Paul pick you up something to eat when we're finished."  
"Finished with what?" I asked, getting dragged down the hall to our room.  
Louis pulled me to sit in his lap.  
"What? What do you fucking want from me?"  
"I want you to sit here and listen to me." He tucked my hair back. "I love you so much, Haz. I hope you know that. I would do anything for you."  
"Apparently not keep it in your pants." I frowned.  
"Did you know that I knew I loved you from the beginning?"  
I snorted. "That's not true."  
"It is. But I couldn't risk all falling too hard for you before I knew. So I kept sleeping with Eleanor and Danielle. Because I knew that you were too much."  
"Stop this. Please."

Louis’ POV

"I needed to keep myself safe. Look at you. Did you know that it's fatal for an alpha to not bond the love of their life, hmm?" He asked. "That means that I would have died if we hadn't been compatible. I loved you so much from the beginning. I thought I could protect myself from it if I was more...you know. Which was stupid. And then I didn't tell you because I was ashamed and disgusted and I didn't want to hurt you."  
"Well, you did."  
"And I'll make it up to you, promise."  
"Just...stop." He tried to get up, but I yanked him back to my lap. "Lou, I don't want to have this conversation."  
"Yeah, I know. But we have to."  
"What was it like to knot someone else, then? Did you like it better with them because they were girls?"  
"Never knotted them." I looked at him. "Never knotted anyone else."  
"You said that you used them for your ruts."  
"Well, yeah, but I didn't knot them." I shook my head.  
"But you knotted me every single time we mated."  
"Yeah, wanted to make you my mate. Wanted to give you my knot. Wanted to tie us together." I frowned. "I'm sorry for not being honest and I'm sorry for mating two other omegas, but I was terrified and didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want to get too attached and I thought that what I was doing was the best course of action. I'm not making excuses. It was stupid and naive. But I think you deserve to know why. I may have been lucky enough to knot you, but I knew I wasn't the only alpha to want you."  
"Never wanted another alpha."  
"But I didn't know that. Couldn't believe it. I mean, look at you. You could have any alpha in the world if you wanted."  
"Wanted you. Always."  
"And I wanted you. I was stupid. I'm sorry. Do you believe that I'm being honest?"  
He nodded.  
"Good, good."  
"You're more aggressive when you lie. You're soft when you're telling the truth." He hummed.  
I snorted. “You’d know if I was lying anyway. You always do.”  
“It’s a privilege as a mate.”  
“I’d say more of an aspect of being a mate. Not sure it’s a privilege.”  
Harry nodded. “So what are we supposed to do with a baby on tour?”  
“You know that you’ll be amazing at this, Haz. It’s me who has to worry. Gonna make such a good dad for our kids.”  
“Kids?”  
“Well, yeah, of course. Someone has to make a pack of the world’s best looking and sounding children. Can’t deprive the world of that, can we?” I teased.  
He rolled his eyes.  
“Haz, baby, I’m serious about loving you like no one else, yeah? Even in the beginning you were always different.”  
He snorted. “Still should’ve told me,”  
“I know, baby. And I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you. However, whenever, you’d like.” I rubbed his back.  
He hummed quietly. “Can we eat now?”  
“Not yet, baby.”  
“What are we doing now?”  
“Daddy’s gonna praise his favorite baby girl.” I purred.  
“What?”  
“Sit on my face,”  
“What?!”  
“You heard me.” I slapped his thigh and moved up to the headboard to flop down on my back.  
“Lou...”  
I snorted. “Come on, Love. Pants off and let’s see that lovely slick of yours. Want to taste you.”  
“But you never...”  
“I know. Come on,” I insisted.  
“But...”  
“Harry Edward Styles, now. I won’t tell you again.” I snarled.  
He struggled to get up and undress for me. “I don’t want to suffocate you,” He straddled my face and hovered above me, his hole puckering with delicious slick.  
“I can shove you off if I need to.” I yanked his hips down so that I could finally get my mouth on him. I moaned, tasting the sweetness of his slick. I was entranced by all the extra hormones I could taste. My baby girl with my child in him. I nipped and sucked at the muscle while he writhed above me.  
“Fuck, fuck, Lou.”  
I hummed against his pretty hole, making him squirm.  
“Lou, please,”  
I guided his hips to grind against my mouth and flicked my tongue out to fuck him with it. I flicked my eyes up to see him clutching at the headboard with white knuckles. I moaned into his tight heat, causing him to rock his hips back and forth, trying to get more from me.  
“Lou, please, wanna, need to, gotta,”  
“You can cum, baby.” I mumbled.  
“Wanna, I’m, wanna, need you,”  
“Need me to what? Tell me,”  
“Wanna...get...ngh...you...you ungh off...” he mumbled.  
“Will. After you come untouched. Just from my mouth.”  
“C-can’t,”  
I made a noise of disagreement as I put more of my tongue into him, moaning as I felt his velvet walls.  
“Lou, shit, wanna, wannawannawanna.” He babbled. “Need m-more,”  
I smacked his ass and his hips stuttered a bit. I nipped at the ring of muscle and pulled him down harder on me.  
“Oh, oh, oh, oh, Lou. Please.”  
I licked at his walls, holding him still.  
Harry’s movements got erratic and sloppy so I knew he was close. “Lou, Lou, Lou,” he whined and whimpered.  
I tilted my chin up and shoved my tongue farther into him.  
He screamed out for me and came with a yelp.  
I licked him through it until he complained about sensitivity.  
Harry moved off of me after a bit and I licked my lips. “Never done that before,” he panted.  
“I know, baby, but damn. So good for me.” I praised, running a hand through his hair.  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“Nothing, baby. Just go clean up.” I muttered.  
He frowned.  
“It’s okay, Love. I have hands,”  
“I know, but isn’t it my job to...”  
“Not this time. Making it up to you was the point.”  
“But you have a boner.”  
I snorted. “I know.”  
“So what are we going to do about that?”  
“Nothing, my love.”  
“What if I want something?”  
“Name it,”  
He licked his lips, eyes glassy. “Wanna taste you.”  
I moaned. “You don’t have to.”  
“But I want to.”  
“You can have anything you want, darling.” I shrugged.  
“Fuck my mouth,”  
I groaned. “Fuck, how did I get so lucky?” I slid out of my jeans.  
“Like when you praise me,” he mumbled. “I like how you react to the way I let you use me. Makes me feel like I’m important.”  
“You are important.”  
He sighed, his cheeks flushing.  
“No, no, wait.” I sat up. “Hey, Haz,” I brushed his cheekbone with my thumb. “I love you. You’re perfect, yeah? You know that, don’t you? Even when I’m pissy? I love you so much.”  
He shrugged.  
“I’m serious, we need to talk about this.” I pulled my jeans back up.  
He whined. “But I want-”  
“I know. But stop. Please. Need you to listen. Need you to understand.”  
“It’s not that simple.”  
I pulled him into my lap. “Make it that simple.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Do you know that I love you?”  
He nodded.  
“Do you know that you’re important to me?” I asked.  
He shrugged.  
“I want you to tell me that you are important to me.”  
“I can’t just-”  
“Say it.”  
“I’m important to you.”  
“Again.”  
“I’m important to you.”  
“Again.”  
“I’m important to you.”  
“Now, say you’ll marry me.”  
He looked at me. “What?”  
I snatched a small ring box from the bedside table. “Marry me?”  
He blinked a few times, large green eyes.  
“Harry?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, hell yeah.” He hugged me.  
“Gonna have my baby and my last name.” I purred. “Gonna be so full of my baby.”  
He groaned. “Wanna ride you,”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, yeah, please. Before I get fat.”  
“Hey, no. None of that. You won’t be fat. You’ll be full of our baby. My baby full of my baby.”  
“I’m gonna be fat.” He argued.  
I snarled, harsher and louder than I ever had at him specifically.  
He whimpered, eyes big and moving away from me.  
“Harry, stop,”  
He froze, quieting.  
“Harry,” I scolded.  
“Why are you mad?”  
“Because I don’t appreciate the way that you’re talking about my mate. The love of my life. I don’t like it and I won’t tolerate it. Not from you. Not from anyone. Clear?”  
“But-”  
“Are we clear?” I hissed.  
“Yes,”  
“Up,” I demanded.  
“But I was gonna-”  
“Didn’t ask.” I mumbled, sliding out from under him. “No joining,” I dipped into the shower, the scalding water feeling good.  
When I was finished, Harry was perched on the toilet, dressed and waiting.  
“What are you doing?”  
“You said I couldn’t join. Didn’t say I couldn’t wait for you.” He huffed.  
“Yeah, guess so.” I agreed, toweling off.  
He watched me. “You didn’t rub one out and you didn’t let me suck you off so why aren’t you hard?”  
“Moment is gone.” I shrugged.  
“I don’t understand why I’m being punished.” He frowned. “Can you please talk to me so I can understand why you’re upset with me?”  
“I already told you. I don’t like the way you talk about-”  
“It’s my body.”  
“You belong to me. You are my mate. What part of that do you not understand?! Jesus, Harry. Only you could find a way to ruin a damn blissed marriage proposal.”  
He frowned, looking at the floor.  
“I’m sorry. Didn’t mean that. I’m just frustrated.” I ruffled his hair. “Look, I’m very much in love with you and you’re absolutely perfect. I don’t like the way you degrade yourself, baby. You’re perfect and I refuse to hear otherwise. Not acceptable behavior, Haz. I won’t have it. Alright? I’m sorry that I was harsh. But I don’t like it.”  
“Your alpha doesn’t like it, you mean.” He rolled his eyes.  
“One and the same, darling.”  
“Yeah, but it’s the alpha in you that gets upset by it.”  
“No. It’s me. It’s all of me. Because I love you. Me and my alpha.”  
“I don’t understand, but I guess I never will...”  
“Look, alright, it’s like someone clamps a hand down on my throat when you say that and it’s not...I can’t have that. Especially from you. You’re important and I love you. Won’t have you tearing yourself apart. That's enough. Alright, Harry? I've said enough." I hissed. “Are we clear?”  
“I mean, I don’t understand, but I won’t do it again.” He frowned, chewing on his bottom lip.  
I growled quietly. “I can’t keep having this conversation with you.”  
“You don’t ever have this conversation with me! You just get pissed off and then I’m in trouble. I can’t stop doing whatever it is that’s upsetting you if I don’t really get what I’m doing wrong. I’m sorry that I’m frustrating you, but you’re going to have to talk to me at some point so I can try to understand and fix it.”  
“I don’t know how to say it to you any differently, Harry.”  
“It’s my body. Why can’t I say as I please?”  
“Because you’re my mate.”  
“So what?”  
I seethed. “So what?!” I yelled, making him flinch. “How do you not get it?! If anyone else spoke about you like that I’d have their head on a fucking platter so why the hell would I want you speaking about yourself like that?!”  
“Because it’s MY body and I reserve the right to feel about it however I do!”  
“But you don’t talk about feelings. You’re allowed to feel whatever you feel. But you’re not allowed to degrade yourself. You can feel fat, but you aren’t fat. There’s a difference.” I tossed my towel on the floor and went into the room to find clothes.  
“I’ve never said anything that wasn’t true about myself.”  
I slapped him and he yelped, making me freeze. “I just...”  
Harry scrambled to get out of the room while I stood there frozen.  
I just fucking slapped him. What the fuck. I finally pulled myself together long enough to put clothes on and leave the room. “Haz?” I called softly.  
He whimpered from his spot on the couch.  
“Did you get some ice?”  
“No,”  
“I’ll get some then.” I grabbed an ice pack and went over to him, making him scramble to the opposite side of the couch. “Baby, shhh, it’s okay. It’s alright. I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to hit you. Come on, darling, my love. I need you to let me ice it.” I coaxed, keeping my voice soft and quiet.  
“Please don’t.” He whispered.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, baby girl. My beautiful baby girl. Shhhh.” I approached carefully, inch my inch. I went to pet his hair and he flinched so I dropped my hand. “Can you ice it for me then, love? Think you can do that?”  
He nodded, taking the ice pack from where I set it between us.  
I fucking slapped him. Oh my God.  
He put the ice on his face and avoided my eyes. “Why?”  
“Because that would be my reaction if anyone spoke about you that way. No one should ever talk about you like that. It’s not the truth. Plus...Makes me see red. It was not my intention to hit you.”  
“It’s your son making me hormonal and fat. Feeling fat. Whatever.”  
My heart skipped a beat. “Son?”  
“Um.” He flushed.  
“Do you know, Haz?”  
“Think it’s a boy. Can’t quite explain it, but...” he sighed. “I think.”  
"Can we put the fight on hold because any baby with you is still a baby that I want, boy or girl."  
"No, we can't." He stood up. "You've never hit me before."  
"It wasn't intentional. But you were disobeying direct orders."  
"Yeah, well, you're being a shitty alpha." he snarled.  
I growled.  
"Alphas are given respect because they earn it. They deserve it. So earn it back if you want it. I have an alpha in me. I don't have to take your orders right now."  
I snarled. "You need to chill the fuck out."  
Niall appeared in the doorway. "Can we talk, Louis?"  
"He's all yours." Harry disappeared.  
"What? What is it, Niall?" I asked.  
"It's about Harry." He cleared his throat. "Gonna need you to be more tender."  
"You-"  
"No, no, Louis, I'm serious. He's having a baby boy. Do you know what that means?" he crossed his arms. "It means that he's a hormonal mess fighting for control of himself and his body. And you snapping at him isn't helpful. You can't command him into shit. You have to coax him into it. He doesn't feel good about himself and you can't make him feel otherwise. You have to tell him how you feel about him until he believes it."  
I sighed. "How do you know so much about this?"  
"Because it's my job. I'm the beta."  
I snorted. "Yeah,"  
"Help him. He supports you unconditionally. Do the same for him."  
I nodded, going into the room with Harry. "Hi, baby," I said quietly.  
"What?"  
I straddled his hips. "Niall says it's a boy as well. That's incredible. You're creating life, baby." I kissed him, tangling our tongues together.  
"Fuck off," He mumbled.  
"Taste even better now that you're carrying our baby. I tell you that? Taste sweeter. More addictive, somehow." I licked back into his mouth.  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Know what I'm gonna do?"  
"What's that?"  
"I'm going to taste every bit of you that I can. Going to make such a mess of your lovely body. You're going to be so wrecked for me. Just like you always are. Always so good for me, darling. Always so pretty and perfect." I sucked on his mark.  
"Not going to be pretty for long. Make the most of it."  
"Always going to be pretty. God, even more so when you're so full of me. So full of my baby." I kissed his tummy. "You know that I love to see you full."  
His face flushed.  
"Full of my baby, full of my cum. I've been on the edge, hmm? Not properly giving you what you need? I will give you whatever you want. Yeah?"  
"We'll see,"  
"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."  
"Want to sleep."  
"Let's sleep then, my love." I pulled him into me, rubbing his back. "Just get some rest.” I kissed his forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Zayn’s POV

Harry growled quietly when a fan got too close to Louis so, Louis moved a few steps over. Harry quieted, but didn’t stop.  
“You alright?” I asked.  
He raised an eyebrow, looking at me and tugging my collar back to reveal my mark. “I think you should worry about how that’s healing.”  
I rolled my eyes. “It’s fine,”  
“Yeah?” He asked, grazing the skin and making me hiss. “Seems fine,” He muttered sarcastically.  
“Look, it’s none of your business.”  
Louis snarled at me so I backed away from Harry who had become flustered by my remark.  
Liam cocked his head to the side, curious about what’s happening.  
“I want that taken care of,” Harry snapped.  
“Shhhh, Love, I’ll get it taken care of. Promise. Niall, why don’t you help Haz make one of his favorite shakes, hmm?” Louis nudged Niall.  
“Louis, fix it.” Harry whined.  
“I will.”  
Niall followed Harry away from the set while the remaining three of us were ushered to the green room.  
“Liam, fix the damn mark or I’ll do it myself.” Louis growled.  
“It’s fine,” I sighed.  
“Did I ask you?!” He hissed. “My mate is pregnant and miserable. If he says he wants it fixed, it’s getting fixed.”  
Liam rolled his eyes and snorted. “Maybe don’t knock up your mate then, genius.”  
Louis shoved me up against a wall, making me yelp.  
“Liam...” I whined.  
“Oh hush,” Louis snarled, tugging my collar down to lick at my mark.  
It made my skin burn unpleasantly and I squirmed under his hold, looking desperately at Liam.  
Liam didn’t even flinch.  
Louis let go of me for a second, but grabbed me before I slumped to the floor. “Zayn, up, you’re fine. It’s fine.”  
“Burns,” I muttered.  
“That’s because you’re not mine.” Louis pushed me against the wall. “Stay.”  
I did as he said, since my alpha was apparently ignoring me now.  
“Zayn, it’s okay, shhhh,” Louis whispered, placing a cold, wet cloth to where my skin felt singed. “It’s okay,” He pet through my hair a few times.  
I finally relaxed and the sting started to die off.  
“Better?”  
I nodded.  
“Good.” Louis took the cold cloth and tossed it. “Did well, Zayn. It’s all better now, hmm?”  
Harry and Niall returned, shakes in their hands.  
“I can’t believe you fucking did that.” Liam finally spoke up.  
“I can’t believe you didn’t even try to stop him.” I said quietly, moving into Harry’s side and nudging my way under his arm.  
“What happened?”  
“He wouldn’t fix the mark so I did it myself. You wanted it fixed.” Louis shrugged. “It stung us both a bit, but I think we’re alright now.”  
Harry ran his thumb over my mark and the skin cooled at his touch. “Thank you, Lou.” He ran his hand through my hair. “Why didn’t Liam take care of it?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Harry hummed, scratching at my scalp. “Easy, Lou took care of it, hmm?”  
“It’s not his job.” Liam hissed.  
“Maybe do your job then.” Louis stepped in front of me and Harry. “I’m the eldest. I’ve been mated the longest. This is my pack.”  
I snuggled into Harry, comfortable.  
“Zayn, here, now,” Liam demanded.  
“Zayn, stay put.” Louis countered.  
My brain told me to go to Liam, but my feet wouldn’t do it.  
“Zayn,” Liam snarled.  
I whimpered, frozen. “I can’t. I genuinely can’t.” I’m gonna get my ass torn in two for this.  
Louis hummed quietly. “This is my pack, Liam. Your mate bends to my will as well.” He ruffled my hair. “Go on, go to Liam.”  
I tripped over my own feet trying to get there as soon as possible.  
Liam gripped into my waist so tight that I felt his nails draw blood.  
I whimpered, letting him drag me off to his room. Everything smelled like him. Everything. I was overwhelmed by the scent and I purred quietly.  
“Strip,” he demanded.  
I complied, dropping my clothes to the floor and crawled onto the mattress, ass up with my face in his pillow, still purring at his scent.  
“Shit, Z,” Liam moaned.  
I arched my back to stick out my ass and provide a better view from where I knew he was standing.  
“So fucking delicious like that.” He growled. "You ever do this to Louis?"  
"Ew, God, no."  
"Good answer," he snorted.  
"I didn't do anything wrong." I mumbled. "You should've stopped him. It's not like I could shove him off or anything. Thought it was your job to take care of me, not Louis'."  
His snarl ripped through the room. "Watch your mouth."  
"I didn't say anything that wasn't true." I snapped.  
He slapped my ass. "Who takes care of you, hmm? When you're whining for something to fill you?"  
"That's not what I meant."  
"Didn't ask." He slapped my ass again.  
"FUCK." I growled, shoving my face into the pillows again.  
"Hmm? What is it that you want? Ask for it. Maybe I'll give it to you." He landed another slap, this time making me moan. "Can do this all night, love."  
"Liam," I whined, feeling myself getting slick just from this.  
“Yeah, Zayn?”  
I arched my back higher. “I’m gonna start dripping if you don’t do something.” I whined high in my throat.  
“Like what?”  
“Fuck, anything, please.”  
“What do you want, Zayn?”  
“Want you to pound me into the mattress and knot me. Want you to take care of me after. Properly.”  
“Yeah, do I not take care of you properly now?”  
“Not after. Louis should not be licking my mark. You should. Burned when he licked it. You didn’t stop him.”  
“Did it burn?” Liam’s fingers touched my skin gently, light fingerprints up and down my back.  
“Yeah, didn’t like it.” I mumbled.  
“Should’ve said so.”  
“Shouldn’t have had to.” I snapped.  
“You’ve got a mouth on you. Hands.”  
“I’m sorry, Liam. I didn’t realize that I was supposed to defend myself from an alpha. Didn’t even know that I could.” I hissed. “I can’t shove him off of me like he’s nothing.”  
Liam pushed me to roll over.  
“What do you want now?”  
He nudged me onto my side. “Come here, Z.”  
“Are you serious?!”  
“Just want to snog a bit,”  
“You...?!”  
“I’ll get you off however you’d like, Z. But I do want to snog a bit yeah. As a beginning to my apologies.”  
"I don't need a damn pity shag." I snarled, knocking him away from me.  
"Zayn, enough." Liam grabbed me by my hair.  
I yelped.  
"On your back, properly."  
I waited for his release on my hair before doing as I was told.  
He growled, putting my wrists up above my head. "Keep them up."  
I did as he said, holding my wrists up even after he let them go.  
His hands trailed down my body, fingertips trailing down and giving me goosebumps. He spread my thighs and they fell open submissively. He mouthed at the inside of my thighs.  
I squirmed under him. "Liam,"  
"Shut up," He snarled, sucking hickeys into my thighs. "Only thing that I want to hear is your moans."  
I took in a large gasp of air.  
"Gonna eat you out and dive my tongue into your lovely slick." He nipped at the ring of muscle, sucking on it.  
"Please," I whispered.  
"Of course, darling." He pushed his tongue into me.  
I mewled under his attention, writhing as he pushed his tongue further and further into me.  
"Come on, Z. Gonna let you grind up against my tongue. Know you want to." He looked up at me, licking his lips. "Taste so good."  
I whimpered, grinding down on his tongue.  
"Gonna get you off from just my tongue, yeah?"  
I bit my lip. "Fuck, fuck, Liam."  
"You can cum for me, Z. Whenever,"  
I ground harder and harder against his tongue. "Liam, Liam, Liam," I chanted. "I need it. I need it. I can't. I can't." I writhed.  
Liam grabbed my hips, stilling them and used his thumbs to spread my cheeks further before fucking into me with his tongue.  
I whimpered. "Please, God, fuck,"  
He moaned against my skin and that shoved me over the edge.  
I screamed out for him, cumming hard and fast.  
"Good, Zayn. Good," Liam praised. "So good."  
I licked my lips, panting.  
He climbed up on top of me, kissing me. "Taste like heaven."  
I groaned.  
"You're so pretty,"  
I rolled my eyes.  
“Can put your hands down.”  
I dropped my hands. “I should shower.”  
“Stay. I’ll run a bath for you.”  
I frowned, but stayed put.  
Liam returned, picking me up easily.  
“I can walk,”  
“Yeah? And?”  
“Why are you being nice?”  
“Because I should’ve been the whole time. I’m just stupid.” He frowned. "Should've been taking care of you the whole time,"  
"No shit."  
"I'll get you all clean, hmm? Then you can rest. We can have this discussion later.”  
“Can we have it in the tub?”  
“Whatever you want.” He put me down in the water and lowered himself behind me.  
“Why did you mate me if you didn’t want all of the things that came with it?” I asked.  
“I do want those things. I just didn’t handle it properly.”  
I rolled my eyes.

~~~

I woke up to find Liam wrapped around me like a vice. I squirmed my way out of his hold and went to the living room for food or company.  
Harry hummed, eyes lingering on my neck for a bit. “Looks better,”  
“Yeah, feels better.”  
“If I had known all it would take for Liam to get in gear was for Lou to lick you, would’ve asked him to ages ago.”  
I wrinkled my nose and Louis snorted.  
“Z,” Liam grabbed me by the waist and yanked me to his chest. “You should’ve woken me up.”  
I purred quietly, feeling him nose at my neck.  
“Paul wants to speak with us,” Louis called. “It’s about the new protocols.”  
“New protocols?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Well, yes, Zayn. You will follow protocols like Harry does.”  
“Why? I’m mated.”  
“You’re an omega, Zayn. You have to be protected more than a beta would.” Louis crossed his arms. “There’s no arguing. Just be glad you’re not my Haz.”  
“My protocols are changing?!” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Why?!”  
“Because you’re pregnant, that’s why. Can’t have anyone hurt you or the baby.”  
Harry growled quietly. “That’s not fair!”  
“I’m your alpha and that is my baby. You’ll do as I say.” Louis snapped. “If you don’t like it, tough.”  
“Lou!”  
“Harry, when did I say that this was up for debate? Tell me now if you’re up for risking the life of our child so that you can follow less rules.” Louis’ voice was harsh. “Is that what you want, our baby to get hurt?”  
Harry mumbled something under his breath.  
“Answer me.”  
“No.”  
“Then you’ll follow the protocol.”  
We got dressed and met with Paul in the conference room of the hotel.  
“Boys,” he greeted.  
I took in the number of Alphas in the room and it was quite a bit.  
“Louis and I have improved the protocols based on the new situations.” Paul looked at me and Harry. “Niall, Liam, and Louis will share a pair of Alphas. Zayn will have a pair of Alphas and Harry will have two pairs of Alphas. Now, as per Louis’ requests, all of the Alphas have mates already so there won’t be any problems in that regard.”  
“Fours a bit excessive, don’t you think?” Harry asked. “Come on, Paul.”  
He snorted. “Louis wanted six and I talked him down to four. Four is good. Four is solid.”  
“I don’t need four body guards!” Harry snapped.  
Louis’ jaw set and his eyes narrowed.  
“The decision has been made. The team, Louis, and I have all agreed that this is the best plan. It’s not just your well-being we have to concern ourselves with.”  
“The baby is in me! I think two is more than enough.” He turned to Louis. “Come on, Lou. Be real here.”  
“Harry, this isn’t up for debate. Four is the minimum.” Paul sighed. “You’re much more vulnerable now than you were.”  
“I’m fine. This is ridiculous.”  
“Have it your way then, Harry. Clearly you value having less security over the safety of our child. That’s fine. It’s your body. Don’t expect me to be understanding when you get hurt and lose our child.” Louis stood up. “I’m done here.” He left the room.  
“He’s being dramatic.”  
“Harry, you smell different.” One of the Alphas behind Paul sighed. “You’ll draw people to you in a new way. It isn’t safe. If something goes wrong, you really could lose the baby.”  
“Louis wanted six. I won’t go below four.”  
“Well, you work for us. So I want two.”  
Paul snarled. “Actually, I work for Louis and Modest.”  
“I can take care of myself!” He argued.  
I nosed my way into Liam’s side, not liking the arguing.  
“Z, go wait in the lobby. Niall, you mind?” He asked.  
“Thank God, no, fuck, let’s go.” Niall stood up and waited for me to follow him out of the room.  
We chatted in the lobby for a while with three Alphas watching us.  
Harry and Liam eventually joined us, three Alphas with them as well.  
“Louis is going to flip.” I groaned.  
“He’ll get over himself.”  
We all walked back to the hotel and I was careful to keep between my body guards.  
“Smell so good, princess.”  
I spun around in panic, trying to disappear into the two large Alphas with me.  
Harry was pinned against a wall, squirming away from the alpha attacking him.  
“Full of someone else’s pup. Hmm. I’ll have to fix that.”  
Before I could process what I was doing, I rammed my way into the alpha, knocking him back a bit and knocking myself on the ground.  
I got back up and got shoved up against the wall.  
“Easy, bitch, Daddy’s here.” He snarled.  
I struggled against his hold.  
He yanked at my collar. “Didn’t wait on Daddy, did you?” He moved to bite my mark, but my guards yanked him away from me.  
Liam immediately took up a spot in front of me, snarling. “Rip his fucking head off.”  
I clutched my fingers in the back his shirt. “I just wanted to help.”  
“I know, Z. It’s okay.”  
The man was thrown down on the ground and Harry was being helped up. The alpha scattered immediately and I looked at Harry.  
I whimpered. “You’re bleeding.” I pointed to his stomach.  
“I’m fine.”  
“We need to take you to a hospital.” One of the guards sighed.  
“I’m. Fine.”  
“Not for you. For the baby.”  
Harry went pale. “The baby. I forgot.”  
“Niall, call Louis. Immediately.”


	8. Chapter 8

Harry’s POV

I looked at my feet, waiting for the doctor to return.  
Louis was stood in the corner of the room, his jaw set and his arms crossed.  
I looked up at him and opened my mouth to speak, but he glared at me so I shut my mouth immediately.  
“Alright, Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Styles, let’s have a chat.”  
“Is the baby alright?” I asked quietly.  
“Just barely. If those cuts were any deeper, you would’ve lost it. And if you’re not careful, Mr. Styles, you will lose this baby. Now, you must be extremely careful with these cuts. If they get infected, you’ll lose the baby.”  
“Could just tell me to be careful.” I mumbled.  
“Something tells me you’re not doing so well in the listening to instructions department, so forgive me if I’m a little harsh with you. If you don’t want the baby, Mr. Styles, abort it. Do not go about things this way.”  
“I do want the baby!”  
“Then act like it.”  
I looked at Louis for support, but found him frowning. “I’ll be careful.” I promised, looking at my alpha.  
Louis snorted.  
“You can pick up your things when you sign out.”  
I nodded, getting up.  
Louis handed me a clean shirt and left the room with the doctor.  
I changed quickly and emerged, looking for him. I was surprised to see that it was Niall waiting for me, not Louis.  
“Paul sent the other two. They’re waiting outside.”  
I nodded. “Lou?”  
“Left,”  
I frowned. “Mad?”  
“What do you think? Harry, this was just plain stupid and you know it.”  
“Why did he leave?”  
“Ask him.” Niall motioned for me to follow. “Let’s go.”  
We got to the hotel and I immediately went to my shared room with Lou.  
I noticed that his stuff was missing and I whimpered.  
“Shut up and pack your shit. Or did you forget that we’re getting back on the road after tonight’s show?”  
I spun around to look at my mate. “Lou, I’m-”  
“Just pack, Harry.”  
I frowned and did what he said, putting all of my stuff in the living room with everyone else’s.  
When we headed to the arena, Louis rode with Niall and Liam while I rode with Zayn. Once we got to wardrobe, I whined over smelling too much like everyone expect for Lou.  
“Tommo, give me your stupid jacket.” The stylist called.  
“The one I’m wearing? I thought you liked this outfit.”  
“I do, but you’re apparently not about to scent your mate and he’s gonna piss himself on stage if he can’t smell your scent on him somewhere.”  
“Grow up, Harry.” Louis muttered, shrugging out of his jacket and handing it off to the stylist.  
I whimpered quietly at the comment.  
“Come on, Harry, just take the jacket.” The stylist coaxed.  
I looked at Louis for permission.  
“I took it off, didn’t I? Take the damn thing.” He sighed.  
I slipped it on. “Barely smell like you.” I complained slightly.  
“For God’s sake, Harry.” Louis growled, yanking me forward. He scented me a few times and nipped at my mark.  
I felt myself relax at the feeling of being surrounded by Louis’ scent. “Thank you.”  
Lou stepped back. “Stay at least a foot back from the edge of the stage and do not go near any of the pyrotechnics.”  
I nodded.  
“Words, now.”  
“I will. I promise.”  
“You stay by me.” He snarled. “Are we clear?”  
“Yes,”  
He pinned me against the wall. “You belong to me. That is my baby and you will keep it safe. Do you understand?”  
“Yes,”  
He shoved up my shirt and licked the fresh cuts. “What did he say to you?”  
“Told me that I smelled good...called me princess. Said I was full of someone else’s pup. That he was gonna fix it.”  
He snarled. “Who stopped him?”  
“Zayn,”  
“Where were your guards?”  
“Knocked on their asses.”  
“I’m adding two guards to your group. Six in total.”  
I opened my mouth and snapped it shut.  
“Something to say, princess?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“For?”  
“Not listening. Arguing. Being stupid. Almost losing your baby.”  
He hummed, pulling my shirt down. “You’re not. But you will be.”  
I whimpered.  
“Hush, Love.” Louis shook his head, leaning forward and biting into my mark. “Gonna expose your pretty collar bones for me on stage. Show everyone that you’re taken.”  
I pulled the jacket down and moved my shirt to expose my mark.  
“I will deal with you after the show.” He growled. “Gonna fuck your pretty little ass until you can’t breathe. Gonna teach you a lesson for disrespecting me. Gonna show you what disobedience gets you.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Get ready. We’re on soon.”  
“Lou,”  
“Yeah,”  
I put my forehead against his. “I’m sorry. I am. I promise that I’ll do better.”  
He closed his eyes. “Yeah,”  
“Yeah,”  
He closed the gap between us again. “Take the jacket off.”  
I dropped it to the floor.  
He leaned in and bit into my flesh on the other side of my neck.  
I yelped, clutching my hands in his shirt. “What are you doing?”  
“I’m making a better claim. Apparently one mark wasn’t enough.”  
I moaned, feeling his teeth in my neck.  
He released his grip on my neck and licked the fresh wound.  
I groaned when he moved away from me. I surged forward and captured his mouth with mine.  
“Easy, baby. You can’t be a whimpering mess on stage.”  
“Please, just a minute?” I asked. “Like the way it makes me smell like you.”  
He laughed. “Put that jacket back on. Keep those marks visible.” He pecked my lips and let me go.  
I made sure to keep Lou’s jacket on and to stay inside where I had been told.  
Louis was fine for most of the show, until someone called me princess and told me to get a real man.  
I shed the jacket and pulled my hair back to make my marks obscenely visible.  
Louis made his way to me, sliding his hand down my back as the music changed to No Control.  
Niall started his bit and when he said lipstick, Lou traced my lips.  
“Sweet where you lay...” I sang along, feeling my mate scent me. “Still a trace of innocence on the pillow case...”  
Louis grabbed my hips with one hand and yanked them back to his so my ass was up against his dick. “Waking up beside you I’m a loaded gun. I can’t contain this anymore. The pedal’s down my eyes are closed...” he put his hand on my inner thigh and slid up. “No control!”  
I flushed, feeling slick. I made it through the song, but I felt sticky and amped up.  
Niall addressed the crowd while I let Lou scent me and nip at my neck.  
I was vaguely aware of Zayn and Liam on the other side of the stage, but it wasn’t until someone screamed about Zayn being an omega that I turned to look.  
Zayn turned red and raised an eyebrow before his hand flew to his neck. “Shit!” He cursed, his mic on the ground.  
“Knew it, Zayn.” Someone yelled. “Baby, your man can’t wreck you like I can.”  
Liam snarled and immediately tugged Zayn begins him. “That’s enough out of you.”  
Zayn was attempting to disappear behind his alpha, but not with much success.  
I grabbed my mic. “Don’t be sad, I know, I know. It’s had. 4/5 are mated. But Niall is still looking. And he’s a beta so he can date whatever status he sees fit.”  
“Harry!” Niall hissed.  
“What? You want to be single forever?”  
“No,”  
“Alright then!”  
Zayn was still clinging to Liam, despite the shift in attention.  
“Don’t be a little bitch, Zayn.” Someone yelled.  
“Hey,” Liam snarled. “I’ll throw you out if you keep this up.”  
Eventually the band started up again and we moved around the stage.  
Zayn refused to let go of Liam and we could all see how terrified he was, so we all agreed to sit on the platforms. He perched himself in Liam’s lap and I wanted to comfort him, but I knew better.  
I licked my lips and Louis pulled me close to him.  
We stayed like that until the end of the show, where we got up towards the front of the stage for the final song.  
Louis pulled me along to the car, six alphas surrounding us.  
"Are you still mad?" I asked quietly.  
"What do you think?"  
"Probably."  
"You'd be correct."  
I nuzzled his neck. "I'm sorry."  
"I don't believe you. You're just upset because I'm mad."  
"I didn't think I'd be in that much danger...I didn't think that it would be so easy to lose the baby. I just...thought that you were being overprotective."  
"And if I was, that's not your problem. It's my right to be overprotective of you." He snarled. "Sit with Niall on the way back." He snapped, climbing into the car.  
I climbed in and sat down over where Niall always did.  
"Fighting, are we?" Niall asked when the car started.  
"Yeah, a bit." Louis snorted.  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"Why? You were with them. You know what happened. You know what happened to Harry."  
I looked at my hands. "Won't happen again."  
"No, it won't. Because you are not doing whatever you want. You are doing as I say."  
"I know."  
"You make no decisions from here on out. None. You know what? You don't even get to choose your clothes anymore, Harry. You make one decision and that's it."  
"What do you mean that's it?" Niall raised an eyebrow.  
"It means that I will put him in a collar. For everyone to see. And do why don't you tell our friends here what happens after I collar you and you disobey?"  
"I'm out." I mumbled.  
"Out of what?" Zayn asked.  
"The band." I said quietly.  
"You're not serious?!" Zayn looked at me.  
"If he can't handle being in the band, he won't be. He can stay at home and raise our child. Provided that he doesn't lose it before then.”  
“I won’t,” I put a hand over my stomach to protect the nonexistent bump.  
“We’ll see.” Louis hissed.  
I moved to reach out for him, but stopped. “Uh. Can I?”  
“No.”  
I chewed on my lip until Louis said my name. “Sorry,”  
“Louis, you can’t take him out of the band.” Zayn whined.  
“He can do whatever he wants, Z. Harry belongs to Louis. Louis will do whatever is necessary for his omega.”  
Zayn sank into his seat.  
“Lou, I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry doesn’t matter, does it? Not when you don’t change what you’re doing. I don’t want your bullshit apologies. I want you to follow orders and be safe. Why is that so much to ask of you?”  
I looked at my hands.  
When we got back to the hotel, I followed Louis to our bedroom.  
“Lou, can I suck you off? Start to make it up to you?” I asked, stepping closer to him.  
“Not in the mood, Harry. Grab your shit and get on the bus. Your guards should be in the hall. If they aren’t, you wait for me.”  
I nodded, grabbing my suitcase from the living room and heading downstairs, encased in six Alphas. I stepped onto the bus and they stood by the doors of the bus, waiting for something.  
Zayn and Liam came up onto the bus, settling into a bunk. Niall was next and Louis was last. When Louis got into the bus, the guards disappeared.  
“Can we still share a bunk, please?” I asked quietly.  
“Yeah, get in the bunk, Haz.”  
I climbed into the bunk we always shared and Louis shoved his stuff under the bed and then mine.  
He crouched next to the bed. “You know why I’m like this? You know why I’m being harsh?”  
“Because I belong to you and-”  
“No, Haz. Yes, you belong to me. But I’m not about to lose you or our pup. Are we clear?”  
I nodded.  
“I will do whatever it takes to keep you both safe. Please just be good and follow orders. I don’t like being harsh with you.”  
I nodded again. “I know.”  
He kissed my forehead and walked off for a bit.  
Zayn took the opportunity to climb into the bunk with me, curling up.  
“Zayn? You okay?” I asked stroking his hair and watching him.  
“Can I stay?”  
“I’ll ask Lou. Lou,”  
Louis crouched by the bunk. “Hey, Zayn. What’s wrong?”  
“Wanna stay with Harry for a while.” He said quietly. “Please,”  
“Sure, Zayn.” He inhaled deeply. “Liam, we need to chat.”


	9. Chapter 9

Liam’s POV

I followed Louis to the back of the bus. “What’s wrong?”  
“Zayn’s going into heat again soon. And it’s going to be intense.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean his body is going to tell him that he wants a baby because Harry’s hormones are affecting him.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Omegas go into power saving mode before a really rough heat. He’s snuggled up to Harry like he’s a pup.”  
“So do I do anything different?”  
“Just be careful. You can’t tell him no. You can’t tell him that you don’t want a baby. He’ll flip shit.”  
“What?”  
“Harry set his nest on fire. In our house.” I sighed.  
“Zayn doesn’t have a nest.”  
“Exactly. He only has you.”  
“So tell him I want a baby?”  
“Just give him what he wants. Whenever he wants it.”  
“Yeah, I can do that.”  
“It’s going to be hard. You have to focus on keeping your mate happy. The second time, I did better, but I snapped and he cried for six hours.”  
“Well, shit. Why did you keep taking him around pregnant omegas?!”  
“My Mom was pregnant, idiot. She needed our help wrassling the twins a few times during her pregnancy and it offset Harry’s heat.” I snorted. “It wasn’t on purpose. And anyway, I just hope we hit a hotel by the time he starts.”  
“Me too.”  
I was honestly amazed we made it to our next stop without Zayn hitting his heat. Unfortunately, by the time we got off the bus, even Niall could smell the hormones rolling off him. “How are you?”  
“I’m fine, right now.” Zayn shrugged. “Probably tonight.”  
I nodded and grabbed our stuff.  
I was FaceTiming my friends from back home when Zayn straddled me. “Hey, Z,”  
“Liam, I want a baby.” He whined, rocking his hips against mine.  
I hung up my call immediately and shifted my attention. “Yeah, Z? Is that what you want?”  
“Yeah. Wanna be full of your pups.” He whimpered. “Liam, I’m wet.”  
“Tell you what, hmm? Undress for me and you can have it however you want it.”  
“Want to be pinned down and my mark opened. Wanna be owned.”  
“You know that I own you,” I growled, smacking his ass.  
He mewled and peeled off his clothes. “Wanna feel it. Wanna be knotted.” He whined.  
“Lie back,” I directed, shedding my own clothes. “Let me get you-”  
“Liam,” He hissed.  
I growled and pinned him down roughly. “Hey, watch your tone.”  
“Liam, please, Wanna have your baby.”  
“You wanna be so full of me that I knock you up. Isn’t that right?”  
He nodded. “Yeah, fuck, Liam.”  
“You wet for me? Hmm?” I asked, sucking hickeys down his body.  
He made a noise that I took as a yes so I moved further down him to lick his thighs, dripping with slick. He made a noise of discontent. “Be a good alpha and give me a fucking baby, Liam.”  
I bit back a snarl and slid up to line myself up before gliding into his slick, tight heat. “I love how no matter how many times we do this, you’re always so fucking tight. So good, Z.”  
He purred in response, rocking his hips.  
I thrust in and out of him brutally, at his own request. “Fuck, babe,”  
“Ngh give it to me.” He met me thrust for thrust. “Want you to cum first. Wanna feel it in me. Wanna feel you knock me up.”  
I bit into his mark and he clenched around me, making my hips stutter at my release. “I, fuck,”  
He cried out, getting his own release. “In me. Want you all the way in. Want all of your knot.”  
“That’s gonna hurt, babe. I think-”  
“Baby.” He hissed, hooking his ankles together behind my back and pulling me in completely.  
I felt my knot swell and Zayn purred under me.  
"Want...to stay..."  
"You want to stay like this? Yeah, okay," I adjusted us to lay on our sides, facing each other.  
I woke up on my back a few hours later, Zayn on top of me. "What are you doing?"  
"I want a baby, Liam. Give me a fucking baby, Liam. Or I'll ask someone else to."  
I snarled. "I dare you to. I dare you to beg for someone to fuck you the way that I do. No one will touch you the way that you like. No one will be able to touch you because you are mine." I rolled over to shove him down under me. "You belong to me. If you have a baby, it will be my baby."  
"So give me my baby, Liam." He demanded.  
I snarled, licking into his mouth and sliding my hands down his body possessively. "You going to stay put while I fuck you? You gonna be good for me? Gonna let everyone hear how you like what I do to you? How badly you want my knot?”  
“Yeah, shit, fuck, Liam.” He whimpered, rocking his hips.  
“You dripping for me yet, darling?”  
“Yeah, Li. Yeah,”  
I hummed, skimming my nose down his collar bones. I nipped and sucked my way down to his hips, skipping over his erection in favor of viewing the slick. “So wet for me, baby, aren’t you?” I asked, licking his hole.  
“Fuck, Li. Please, please.”  
“How bad do you want it?”  
“So so bad.” He whined.  
I looked up to find his pupils blown, not a single ring of color remaining. “Take it then, Z.”  
I muttered, laying back. “Come show me how bad you want it. How bad you need it.” I tugged at his hair.  
He scrambled to straddle me, quickly taking me to the hilt. “Mmmm. Feel so good,” he whined, throwing his head back a bit.  
I watched him chase orgasm after orgasm until he couldn’t anymore.  
“Need your knot.” He whined. “Please,”  
“One more from you first.” I demanded.  
“I...Can’t...” he mumbled, his thighs quivering.  
“Yes, you can. One more,”  
“Gonna cum dry.”  
“Then cum dry.” I tugged roughly on his hair. “If you ask nicely, maybe I’ll give you your last one.”  
“Please, Liam, please. Need it. Need you. Can’t do it without you. Please. Need you. Always need you.”  
I fucked up into him, nailing his abused prostate. It didn’t take long for me to pull his last orgasm from him.  
“Liam, fuck,” he screamed, clenching around me.  
“Shit,” I yanked his hips down and released into him, keeping him all the way down until my knot locked us together.  
He collapsed on top of me. “Sleep.” He whined.  
“Yeah,” I stroked his back. “Sleep,”

~~~

Zayn groaned, shaking me awake. "Liam, let go. Need a shower." He complained.  
"If you wait, I'll draw you a bath."  
"Just me?"  
"If you wait, I'll draw us a bath." I rephrased.  
He hummed. "I'm so...satisfied. Jesus, Li. Gave me everything that I wanted." He nosed at my neck. "I love you. So much."  
"Mhmm...you remember what you wanted?"  
"To be fucked so hard that I couldn't breathe?"  
"Not quite."  
"What did I want then?"  
"Wanted to be knotted and full of me. Wanted to be full of my pups."  
"Mmmm...how many times did you knot me?"  
"A fuck ton."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. You loved every fucking second of it."  
"Always do." he nosed my neck again. "Is it bad that I don't want to shower? I smell so much like you. I like it."  
"You'll still smell like me after you bathe, baby. I'll still cuddle you after."  
"Mmm..." He sighed. "Why did I want a baby so badly?"  
"Harry's hormones are messing with yours." I shrugged, petting his hair. "You want what he has. Your hormones are messing with you. Your heat just amped it up."  
"Gonna have Niall sniff me later?"  
"We'll see. I'm not worried about it. We'll be taking time off eventually for Harry's pregnancy. Yours wouldn't exactly be too far off from his."  
"I guess that's true."  
"I should be able to smell the change in you first. Louis had a hard time with Harry because they've been together so long that Harry always smells like his alpha."  
"Do you want a baby?"  
"With you? Of course,"  
I snorted. "You say that like it's simple."  
"It is simple." I shrugged, sniffing at his neck. "But I don't think we have to worry about it."  
"That's good. Now, draw me a bath, alpha." he laughed.  
"As you wish," I rolled him onto his side and got up. "I'll come get you when I'm finished."  
"Yay," He cheered weakly.  
I grabbed him by the waist and carried him into the bathroom.  
"Warning would have been nice." Zayn complained.  
"I wanted to make this fast."  
"Think you can hold yourself up while I strip and get in or should I wait to put you in?"  
"I can hold myself up."  
"Good, baby," I put him in the tub and then stripped down before climbing in behind my mate. I pulled him close to me, nuzzling his neck.  
He hummed, soft and pliant against me. "Wash my hair? Please?"  
"Of course," I kissed his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis’ POV

I purred happily when I found Harry snuggled into my chest.  
“Morning, can we keep sleeping?” he nuzzled his way into my neck.  
“Whatever you want, baby.” I agreed. “Can we...talk first, love?”  
“About?”  
“My snapping at you and threatening to put you in a collar or make you quit the band in front of our friends.”  
He burrowed into the blanket.  
“Love, I don’t want to snap at you.” I frowned. “And I didn’t mean to. I lost control. I’m sorry. It’s not that I don’t trust you...it’s just...I can feel it, Haz. I can feel our baby. And I can feel you and God if anything happened to you, I’d...” I cleared my throat. “I don’t want to make all your decisions. You’re an adult and you’re my mate and I trust you, but God. When it comes to your safety and the safety of our child, I think we should at least discuss things first. Which is partly my fault because I didn’t discuss with you either, but I really, really can’t take another call from Niall where you’ve passed out on the way to a hospital and he’s not sure if we’ve lost the baby. And I’m not blaming you. I’m not. I just...Ugh. Look, I need you to please do this for me. Please. I haven’t been the best about this and I’m struggling to adjust to everything and you’re struggling and I’m just freaking out here, Haz.”  
“What do you mean adjust to everything?”  
I played with his curls. “Everything has shifted because Zayn is not only a full out omega, but a mated omega. The hierarchy of everything kind of crumbled a bit and I’m supposed to be in charge of my life plus you and the baby and the boys and it’s just a lot. Because we’re not just friends anymore. We’ve two sets of mates now and a beta and a pup. That’s a pack. I’m the oldest and I’ve been mated the longest. I’m in charge. I can feel everyone all the time and it’s like Zayn’s our pup and Niall’s the uncle and we’ve got a baby on the way and I just worry that if I stop paying attention to you and our baby, then it’s all gonna be gone and I can’t. I love you in the you’re my entire life kind of way and it’s terrifying, honestly.”  
“Can you talk to me more? Please? I think that would help us both.”  
I nodded. “Yeah, Haz. Yeah,” I kissed the top of his head. “I’m not budging on your security though. Four. At least. We’ll walk together and you can imagine it’s two for each if you’d like. But I need you safe.”  
“What about when we’re separated? You can’t have no body guard.”  
“One for me and three for you,”  
He nodded. “Yeah, okay,”  
I cleared my throat. “Hey, Haz?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Can you just admit that you don’t want to soul bond so it can stop driving me nuts?”  
“What?”  
“Just...look, if you don’t want to then that’s fine. But for my sanity and the stability of our relationship, just say it.”  
“Lou,”  
“I’m not going to force it on you. I promise. I just need to know once and for all.”  
“I never said that I didn’t want to.”  
“Yeah, but you’ve never said that you want to either and I don’t understand why you won’t just come out and say it.”  
“I honestly forgot that soul bonding was a thing. We’ve got crazy lives and literally it is the last thing on my mind.”  
I chewed on my lip. “That wasn’t so hard to say, was it?”  
“Lou, stop. I want to. I do.”  
“You just said-”  
“We’ve been busy!”  
“Could’ve done it when I marked you.”  
“I didn’t think you’d want to.”  
“Bullshit,” I sat up. “The alpha part of the bonding process is me marking you. If I didn’t want to soul bond, I wouldn’t have marked you. The omega part is on you. Don’t try to put his on me. Man up and be honest with me.”  
“You really want me in your head with you? Really?”  
“Of course I do.” I looked at him. “And if you don’t want me in yours, fine. But say it, please.”  
He messed with his hair and I got up from the bed. “Lou, come back here, don’t be mad.”  
“I’m not.” I kissed the top of his head. “I told you I’m not forcing you into it. And I’m not. I just wanted an answer.”  
“Lou, it’s not that I don’t want to soul bond, I just...”  
“It’s okay.” I shook my head. “I’m going to grab a shower and then get some tea.”  
“I can join, if you want.”  
“It’s alright. I’m sure you’re exhausted.” I slipped into the bathroom and showered quickly, changing into clean clothes and heading out of the room.  
I drank my first cup in the shop and then took my second to go along with Harry’s tea.  
I went into the room and found everyone talking. “Hey guys,” I handed Harry his tea. “Don’t hate me, but it’s decaf.”  
“Baby?”  
“Yeah,”  
Harry shrugged. “Thanks,”  
“So what’s new?”  
“Zayn is not pregnant.” Niall announced.  
“Uh, okay, cool. Congrats?” I raised an eyebrow.  
Liam played with his sleeve for a second before looking up at Zayn. “Yeah, we’ve got some interviews lined up for this afternoon. Rehearsal tomorrow,”  
I watched them carefully. “Am I missing something?”  
Harry caught Zayn’s eye and sighed.  
“You soul bonded?”  
“Um, yeah, not that we were hiding it. We just didn’t want to upset you.”  
“It’s fine,” I shrugged. “I let Harry choose and his choice stands.”  
“I’m sorry,” Zayn looked at me.  
“Don’t be,” I shrugged again. Years. I’ve been with my mate for years. We’re having a child for fucks sake, but they’ve been together five minutes and they’re soul bonded. I sipped my tea and felt everyone’s eyes on me. “What?”  
“You’re acting different...” Niall cleared his throat.  
I rolled my eyes. “I’m not.”  
“Lou?” Harry looked at me. “Are you sure? Because we could just-”  
“I told you that the decision was yours, Harry.”  
“I think you broke him, Haz.” Niall mumbled.  
I rolled my eyes.  
“You’re gonna let me call him Haz?” Niall asked, watching me.  
“If Harry doesn’t mind, yeah,” I felt giant green eyes on me and forced myself to not look.  
No one responded so I sipped my tea in silence.  
“Alright, well, we have a meeting with management so I guess I’ll see you guys later.”  
“We?” Liam asked.  
“Me and Harry. Baby and all that. They want to know the plan.”  
“Right,” Harry chewed on his lip. “I’ll get dressed.”  
“I’ll wait outside.” I took my tea and left the room.  
Harry joined me a few minutes later and we headed for the elevator, body guards around us. “So what is the plan?”  
“Whatever you want the plan to be.” I shrugged. “It’s your body so if you want people to know or if you want start hiatus before you start showing, it’s your choice. Just tell them what you want.”  
“You aren’t making the decision?”  
“I’ll veto if I think it’s a bad idea, but no.”  
"Lou, I'm sorry."  
"For what?" I asked, lacing our fingers together as we walked down the street.  
"The whole soul bonding thing."  
"It's fine,"  
"Clearly not," he frowned. "You haven't been you since we talked about it."  
"I'm not upset." I lied. "I'm surprised is all. I had just assumed that it was something you'd want."  
"It's not that I don't want to. It's just that-"  
"You don't want it with me." I finished.  
"I didn't say that."  
"Didn't have to." I let go of his hand. "I just don't get why you bothered to mate with me in the first place if you didn't want to soul bond."  
"I-"  
"I forgot my phone in the room. Tell them I'll be late." I mumbled, breaking off from him and walking in the other direction.  
One guard followed me into a small cafe.  
"I just need a minute or two." I looked at him.  
"I understand." He put a hand on my shoulder for a second before removing it. "I'll let you know when we should leave so that it doesn't look suspicious to management."  
"Thanks."  
My phone buzzed in my pocket.  
You're a liar. I saw you grab your phone. We need to talk about this.  
I shut my phone off and put my head down until the guard told me that we should get going.  
When we got there, Harry looked at me with his giant eyes, both accusing and worried.  
"Sorry, what did I miss?"  
"We're discussing the plan. Harry thinks that he should be fine for the remainder of the tour, despite the fact that he'll be showing before it's over."  
"Is there a problem with that?"  
"Not if you're alright with it."  
"If it's what he wants, then that's fine. But the security needs to be on top of their game." I growled. "If anything happens, I want to know immediately. I want to be the first to know. I want them to be a priority."  
"They will be." They assured. "Now, let's discuss your ruts."  
"What of them?"  
"Do we need to make arrangements for you, since Harry is now carrying?"  
"That's up to him. If he wants to be around for my ruts, that's fine. If not, just put me in a room by myself."  
"Going through a rut alone is...intense...are you sure?"  
"I'm sure." I nodded.  
"I'll be staying with him for his ruts." Harry cleared his throat. "I'm his mate and it's my job."  
"Don't stay if you don't want to. You're my mate. You don't work for me." I snorted.  
"I didn't mean it like that." He frowned. "I'm staying with you. That's what I want to do."  
"Alright then, that's settled."  
I sat back. "What else?"  
"We wanted to ask..."  
"About?" I prompted.  
"Well, we've asked you about this before, Louis, but-"  
"We can discuss this at a later time. The answer remains the same."  
"You're sure?"  
"I'm sure." I stood up. "Harry, come on."  
We walked out the door and Harry stopped me in the hall.  
“You look at me like I’ve crushed your dreams.”  
“Sorry. I’ll work on that. Still shocked, I suppose.” I ran a hand over my face.  
“I want to, but...”  
“Please don’t bullshit me, okay? Either tell me why you don’t want to or drop it.”  
He sighed and headed out of the building.  
We were in our hotel room by the time he spoke up.  
“You wouldn’t like being inside my head. I think it would upset you.”  
I raised an eyebrow. “Are you pinning this on me?”  
“No! I just...I don’t always like myself and it’s one of your biggest pressure points when someone insults me.”  
“Did you ever think that maybe I’d be able to show you how much I love you if I were in your head? That every time it happened, I could literally push the though away? That I could make you love yourself the way that I love you? Did you think that maybe I’d want to be there to help you see what I see? That I’d want to take away your anxiety about yourself? That I’d want to show you everything that I see in you?”  
“No.”  
I put my phone on the nightstand. “Doesn’t matter, you’ve made your decision.” I pulled out a pack of smokes and a lighter. “I’m gonna go have a smoke.”  
“You haven’t smoked in like a year,”  
“Been craving one,” I shrugged heading out to the balcony.  
“Lou, please don’t.”  
I put the smokes and the lighter on the bed before stepping out onto the balcony. I didn’t turn around when I heard the door open.  
Harry nuzzled at my neck and scraped his teeth against this skin.  
I pushed him back gently. “Don’t do it because it’s what I want. That’s worse than not doing it.”  
Harry pulled me into the hotel room, closing the curtains. “I do want it. I just thought you didn’t.”  
“Wouldn’t have marked you if I didn’t want to soul bond.”  
“Okay well, take your pants off, Tomlinson.” He demanded, unbuttoning my jeans. “If this is anything like my mark was, let’s clear clothes now. Those were my favorite jeans that you ripped in half.”  
“They were in the way.”  
“I know.” He muttered, taking off his clothes and leaving us both in our boxers.  
I tucked his hair back, groaning. “You’re so pretty.”  
Harry rolled his eyes, shoving me onto the bed. “Gonna ride you after,” he mumbled, straddling my hips.  
“Yeah? Know that I love watching you get yourself off. My perfect omega.” I mused.  
“Wanna ride you now.” He whined, pulling off my boxers and then his.  
“You wet for me, love?”  
“Aren’t I always?” He laughed, kissing me.  
I licked into his mouth, claiming my dominance.  
“Gonna leave my mark. Gonna let everyone know you’ve got a mate. Gonna have you in my head.”  
I helped him guide his hips and talk me to the hilt. “Fuck, always so good.” I groaned. “You don’t have to do this, Haz.”  
“I know. But I thought you didn’t want it. We both want it and, fuck, uh, shit,” he closed his eyes for a second. “It’s what I want.”  
“You can have anything that you want.” I mumbled, trying not to thrust up into him.  
Harry moved his hips in figure eights, leaning forward.  
I met him halfway, flicking my tongue into his mouth. “I love you. And I’m a fucking moron. I know that-”  
“Can we have this conversation when I don’t have your dick in my ass?”  
“Yeah, baby, sorry,” I ran a hand through his hair.  
“Fuck, why are you so big?”  
“Dunno, why are you so tight?”  
He snorted, nuzzling my neck for a second before nipping at the skin. He got to a certain spot and my hips bucked up. “Fuck, Lou,” He panted. “Found it,”  
“Shit, couldn’t help it. Sorry.” I gripped his hips.  
He licked his lips and sunk his teeth into my neck.  
"Fuck," I pulled him down onto my hips. "Yes, oh God." I muttered.  
He licked the wound and lifted himself off of me. Fuck, love the way that this feels.  
I groaned. "Love you so much. Fuck, you're so fucking tight." Should always have him ride me.  
"You like the view, apparently." He laughed.  
"I do."  
"Can feel how much you like the way that I look on top of you."  
"Yeah, baby, look so good. So hot. Love it. Love you. Can feel the drag of your walls. You're so tight. And you look like sex." I clutched a hand in his hair. "Love the way that this looks on you. Love the long hair. Love it. So fucking beautiful." I pulled him down for a hot kiss.  
Wanna be fucked by him so hard. God, come on. Flip me over.  
Who am I to not indulge this beautiful man? I rolled us over and fucked into him, hard and fast. I made sure to pay attention to everything he was thinking, feeling, wanting.  
"Fuck, Lou, I'm gonna cum."  
"Yeah, baby? Go ahead. Cum for me." I encouraged. I licked into his mouth, pushing harder and faster.  
He came twice in a row with a mewl. "Want it. In me. Knot me."  
"Anything you want," I promised, kissing him again. I came inside of him, my knot swelling.  
Harry cried out, cumming again between us.  
"Love you so much, you're so perfect. Fuck, I'm going to give you anything and everything. So perfect. So lovely." I praised, stroking his hair.  
He hummed, panting. Does this mean that I get my Lou back?  
"Yes, baby, you get your Lou back." I poked his nose. "I'm gonna make it up to you. All of it. Everything."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means whatever you want it to mean." I laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Niall's POV

I sat at the hotel bar sipping on my drink.  
"Rough night?" Someone elbowed me.  
I looked up. "Shawn!" I laughed. "Aw, well, I'm not getting laid like the others so...you know."  
"The struggle of being a beta..." He laughed.  
"You're a beta?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Do I smell like a beta?" He smirked.  
I leaned in and took a deep breath. "You smell like you."  
"Is that bad?"  
"No, it just means that you smell like you."  
"Is Niall losing his touch? Thought betas could sniff out everything."  
I rolled my eyes. "So tell me, what should I be smelling?"  
"That's an excellent question."  
"Not an alpha, that's for sure. So beta or omega, which is it?"  
"What makes you say that I'm not an alpha? I could be an alpha."  
"You look like a twink and you're far too sweet to be an alpha."  
He blushed.  
"Omega." I nodded.  
"Why an omega?"  
"You're blushing. And you're producing slick."  
"Oh, fuck," he jumped up to check himself. "Wait, I am not."  
"No, you're not. But it proves that I'm right."  
"Well," He took his seat again. "Is this the part where you tell me that we can't be friends and that I need to find an alpha to take care of me?"  
"This isn't the 50's, Shawn." I snorted. "I will tell you to be careful, especially when you're in heat. I will tell you that it's important for you to find a mate who is interested in looking out for you. Louis might be a piece of work and an ass, but he'd sooner die than let anything happen to him."  
"That's it? No speech?"  
"Shawn, you're an adult. You need to pick your mate for yourself. Doesn't matter what anyone says. It matters what you say. But if you pick a shit mate, I'll rip their heart clean out of their chest."  
"Can we take this upstairs? I haven't exactly told people that I'm...you know."  
"Yeah, your room or mine?"  
"You know what they say, omegas like their own rooms."  
I rolled my eyes and followed him upstairs.  
We went into his room and he sat on the bed.  
"So is this the part where you tell me about how you don't need an alpha?"  
"I don't."  
"And for your heats?"  
"I didn't say that I didn't need a mate. I said that I didn't need an alpha." Shawn crossed his arms. "I'm not big on the whole 'me strong alpha, you weak omega, me knot now' bullshit."  
I laughed. "Yeah, so what do you want then?"  
"A beta, naturally."  
I cocked an eyebrow up at him. "Oh?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Anyone in particular?"  
"I've got an idea. Not sure how he'll feel about it though."  
"Should ask then. Betas like it when you cut the shit."  
"Yeah, okay. So just ask?"  
"Just ask."  
"How do you feel about mating with me?"  
"Perfect." I nodded.  
"Niall," he cleared his throat. "How do you feel about mating with me?"  
I blinked. "What? Me? You're joking."  
He chewed on his lip. "Is that bad?"  
"No, should've know you'd turn out to be a twink."  
"Well," he flushed.  
"So why me then?" I asked. "Is it because I distinctly lack the caveman type?"  
"I just like you. Why does it have to be complicated? Come on, Ni," Shawn whined. "Tell me what you're thinking."  
"I'm thinking that you need an alpha."  
"I don't want an alpha."  
"I can't knot you like an alpha."  
"Good. Don't want it."  
"You will. When you're in heat."  
"They make toys for that."  
"I don't think it's the same."  
"I don't care. I don't want an alpha. I want you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're nice and I trust you and you don't treat me like a glass plate."  
"Did you come here to stay at this hotel just to have this discussion?"  
His face turned red. "Um. Maybe."  
"Why now?" I shook my head. "Why here? Why not over the phone?"  
"Cuz I'm going into heat and I'm off suppressants."  
"Shawn!" I groaned, locking the door. "What if I hadn't been down at the bar? You could've been attacked and mated." I snapped.  
"So? What's it to you?" He hissed.  
"Shawn," I sighed. "You could've been hurt."  
"Yeah? Well, maybe I should go back down there and just let someone mate me. Solve all our problems wouldn't it?" He stood up. "Then I'll get a mate who won't let me perform and I'll get knocked up and become a housewife for someone who only likes me because I'm a good fuck."  
I grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. "You're infuriating. You should've told me as soon as you presented." I pushed him onto the bed.  
"What would you have said to me?" Shawn propped himself up. "You'd have told me to find an alpha or to stay on suppressants."  
"I would've told you to come to me before you were in heat." I sighed. "Are you at least prepared for this?" I asked, rummaging through his bag.  
"Yeah, um...front pocket."  
I unzipped it and put the items on his nightstand. "Alright, well, take a nap."  
"What?!"  
"Take a nap."  
"Why?"  
"So you can rest up while I do some research."  
"But-"  
"If we're doing this, we're doing it my way. We're doing this the right way."  
"But we're doing it?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Can we make out? Before I take my nap?"  
I snorted. "One track mind, aren't you?"  
"Maybe." He straddled my hips.  
I pulled his mouth to mine and he whimpered a bit. "Is that a good whimper or a bad whimper?"  
"Shut up." He muttered, flicking his tongue into my mouth.  
I dug my thumbs into his hipbones, steadying him in my lap.  
We kissed for a while before I smacked his ass.  
"Nap, now."  
"You going to cuddle me?"  
"I told you that I've got research to do."  
"So no." He frowned, sliding out of my lap.  
"Listen, I'll be back in like ten minutes." I grabbed his room key. "Don't open this door. Not for anyone, okay?"  
Shawn rolled his eyes.  
"I'm serious. Don't let anyone in this room or I'll...you know what? I don't know what I'll do. But it won't be pretty."  
"You won't do shit."  
I pinned him against the wall. "Lock the door behind me, Shawn. Do not open it for anyone."  
"Alright, alright," He nodded. "I won't."  
"Good." I took my phone and left the room for Harry and Louis' room. I knocked on the door and Harry opened it.  
"Everything alright?" He asked, opening the door wider.  
"I need advice. Where's Louis?"  
"He's watching a footie match."  
"And he let you answer the door?"  
"Mhmm. Do you want a beer?"  
"No. I need advice."  
"Did Niall just say he didn't want a beer? That's odd." Louis called.  
"I need help." I followed Louis' voice into the room.  
"You smell like an omega that's about to be in heat." Louis looked at me.  
"Yeah, well, funny story..."  
"Shawn? Yeah, saw that one coming, didn't we love?"  
Harry nodded. "So what kind of help do you need? Like the kind of help that I gave Zayn or the kind of help that Lou gave Liam?"  
"The second one."  
"So are you going to mate him or just help him through his heat."  
"The first one."  
"Then all you really need to do is give him whatever he wants."  
"And don't leave him alone after." Harry chimed in.  
"He's right. That's good, babe." Louis praised.  
Harry situated himself into Louis' lap. "Just do whatever he wants and lick the mark thoroughly after you're finished otherwise it won't heal properly."  
"I know I can't knot him because that's not in my biology, but is there anything else that I need to worry about?"  
"Yeah, telling everyone to fuck off." Louis snorted. "If he smells like...a quarter as good as Haz does, you'll have alphas everywhere."  
I checked my phone. "Alright, I guess I'll just get to it then." I muttered, leaving the room. I found a few alphas outside of the room. "D'ya mind?" I shoved my way past, waving the key.  
"You're a beta."  
"Yeah, and this omega is mine so fuck off." I snapped, slipping into the room.  
"Took you long enough." Shawn muttered. "They've been out there since you left."  
I growled quietly. "Jesus, you smell good."  
"I disagree, but..." he shrugged.  
"Nervous?" I noted.  
"No...maybe..."  
“It’s okay.” I cooed. “It’ll be fine.”  
“You’re not the one leaking.”  
“It’s not leaking, Shawn.”  
“Ugh!”  
“Hey, relax. I’m here now, yeah?”  
“Can’t get comfortable.” He whined, tugging his clothes off. “And I’m dripping. And I’m hot. And God.”  
“Lie down,” I instructed. “It’ll get better. I promise.”  
He groaned, but did as I said. “Niall, please, do something.”  
I stripped down to my boxers and got up on top of him. “Shhh, relax,” I ran a hand through his hair. “I’m gonna take care of it, alright?”  
He nodded, but continued whining.  
I sucked hickeys from his neck to his hips before skipping over his erection.  
He whimpered and closed his knees.  
“Come on, let me see,” I coaxed, rubbing my thumb over his knee.  
His legs slid open and I immediately licked a thick stripe over his hole. He whimpered high in this throat, letting his legs fall open completely.  
“Taste sweet, babe. Untouched for me, yeah?”  
“Yeah, yeah.” He nodded.  
“Tell me what you want me to do for you, babe.”  
“Anything, fuck, something.”  
I rubbed my thumb against his hip bone. “Okay,” I slipped out of my boxers and Shawn whined high in his throat. “Shhh, it’s alright.”  
“Now. Please. Please, Niall. Need it. Need you, fuck.”  
I trust into him, bottoming out as quick as I could.  
“Fuck, so good.” He groaned. “Wanna ride you,”  
“Okay, sure, Whatever you want.” I rolled us over and he immediately started grinding down on my cock.  
“God. Fill me up just right. Love it. Love how good it is, Ni. Fuck,” he babbled. “Shit, babe, fuck up for me. Please,”  
I thrust up to meet him halfway and he cried out for me, cumming between us. I fucked him through it and started to stop, but he didn’t slow down.  
“Please, fuck, don’t stop.” He begged.  
I nodded. “Okay, okay, I won’t.”  
After his sixth orgasm, my hips were stuttering.  
“Fuck, Shawn, I’m gonna...pull off.”  
“No. No! In me. Need it in me. Please,” He whined. “Then plug me up. Please?”  
“Yeah, okay, yeah,” I nodded. “Fuck, Shawn. Look at you. Taking it so well.”  
“In me, please,”  
I felt him tighten around me. “Shit, oh, fuck,” I grunted and leaned up, sinking my teeth into his neck.  
He came again and I spilled into him, his walls clenching around me. “Plug,” He whimpered.  
“In a second.” I licked his bonding wound. “I need to make sure this is clean.”  
He moved his head to expose the wound more. “Yeah,”  
“Alright, let me roll you over.” I moved us so he could be on his back. I carefully pulled out and reached over for the plug, putting it in carefully.  
“Mmm, thank you. Love it. Love you.” He murmured, drowsily.  
I grabbed the baby wipes and cleaned his chest off. “Okay?”  
He nodded. “Cuddles for now please.”  
“Of course.” I pulled him into my chest. “Get some rest.”

~~~

“Niall, this is stupid. I have my own tour that I can be doing.” Shawn complained, boarding the bus behind me.  
“Just for a bit, I promise. Just so that I can situate your security team better and make sure you’ll be safe.”  
“I’m fine. I’ve been fine.”  
“Yes, I know. I know. But you’re mine now, Shawn. And it’s my decision.”  
“Niall,” He whined.  
“If you want to go so badly, go then.” I hissed.  
He opened his mouth to respond, but the other boys started boarding.  
“Niall, good decision.” Louis nodded. “It’s best to keep him with the pack until everything is settled. I think he could use some time to get used to us. He’s also safer with us. It will give fans time to adjust to the bonding and all.”  
“I’m an adult.” Shawn snapped.  
Louis snarled at him and Shawn jumped, hiding behind me.  
“Tommo, fuck off. Just because not everyone immediately bends to your will doesn’t mean you get to be rude.”  
“Lou,” Harry called.  
The two exchanged looks for a bit.  
“I’m sorry, Shawn. I didn’t mean to be rude. But we are doing what’s best for you. As alpha, it’s my job to make sure that you’re safe.”  
“I hate Alphas.” Shawn complained. “I mated a beta. Betas I like.”  
I growled.  
“You I love,” he nuzzled my neck and nipped at the skin. “Wanna mark you.”  
“Wait until we hit a hotel so I can fuck you as hard as I want.”  
“Deal.” He laughed. “Still not a fan of your alpha.”  
“Don’t worry about Louis. Harry can keep him in line.”  
“The famous Larry. I’ve heard that he’s the first omega to have an alpha wrapped around his finger.”  
“I’m good like that.” Harry grinned, straddling Louis’ lap. “You just have to know how to work them. Gotta know how to use them,” he nuzzled into Louis neck and ground his hips down.  
Louis purred under him.  
“I might actually enjoy this. I’d like to learn how to manipulate Niall.”  
“Like you don’t already get pretty much everything you want.” I snorted.  
“I wanted to be on my tour.”  
“Shawn,” I sighed.  
“I’m just saying.” He held up his hands.  
I gave him a look and he nudged his way under my arm. “Go to the bunk, please.” I requested.  
He huffed, but did as I asked.  
“Ni, sweetheart, darling, love,” Zayn looked at me.  
“Zayn,” I rolled my eyes, leaning in and sniffing him.  
Shawn hissed, getting between us immediately.  
“Relax. He was asking me if he’s pregnant again. Like I haven’t checked every day since his heat.” I snorted. “But you are adorable when you’re jealous.”  
“I’m not jealous!”  
“Bullshit,” Liam laughed. “Z, better watch how you talk to Niall. Might get scratched by the angry kitten.”  
“I don’t give a shit what you think. Niall is my mate and-” He quieted when nipped his mark.  
“Zayn and Liam are mated, Shawn.”  
“Oh.” He flushed. “My bad. I didn’t know.”  
“Just relax, babe.” I tugged a bit on his hair. “No one wants to hurt you or undermine you.”  
“Still wanna mark you.”  
“Next hotel, promise.”  
“Or tonight when everyone else is asleep.” Harry offered. “I think you should do it before the next show. It’s nerve wracking to have omegas scream at your mate like he doesn’t belong to anyone.”  
“Harry, don’t make it worse.”  
Shawn nuzzled my neck and then sunk his teeth into my skin.  
“Fuck,” I gripped his hips tighter and I shoved him towards the bathroom.  
“Shawn, I said after we were asleep.” Harry called.  
Shawn licked at my bonding wound.  
“You’re going to be the fucking death of me.” I growled, knocking him back against the wall and locking the door.  
“Didn’t want to wait.”  
“Of course not,” I snorted, dropping his pants and then mine. “Gonna fuck you so hard.”  
“Yeah? With all your friends out there?” He asked. “Gonna let him know how much I love the way you fuck me?”  
I bent him over the sink and tugged on his hair “you all wet for me?”  
“Aren’t I always?”  
"You should be." I thrust into him and he threw his head back to lean on my shoulder.  
"Fuck, Ni, good. So good." he groaned. "Wish could always be like this. Jesus, love it."  
"Yeah? Like being filled?"  
"So much. Are you going to move or...?"  
"Gonna behave from now on?" I asked.  
"If I say no, am I going to have to stand here and let you lecture me instead of fucking me?"  
"Try it. See what happens."  
"I'll behave from now on. Please move."  
"Good." I pulled out until just the tip was in and then I slammed back into him.  
"Fuck,"  
"God. So fucking tight." I bit deep into his bonding scar and he cried out, cumming all over himself. "Yeah, you like that? Like being owned, bonded?"  
"Yeah. Wanna let everyone know that I'm yours."  
"Mine. Just mine."


	12. Chapter 12

Zayn's POV

"Z, babe,"  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Is it a problem for us to move your nest? You know, after we finish with the tour?" Liam asked, pulling me to sit in his lap.  
"I don't have a nest." I looked at him.  
"Why not?"  
"Only omegas nest. Would've been very obvious that I wasn't a beta if I'd nested. Not to mention that omegas nest when they're safe and secure. It's why no one nests on tour. Harry has his nest in London in his house with Louis. Living alone in a flat is not a very safe place to nest." I snorted.  
"So then you'd be fine to move into my house and nest there then?" He asked.  
I looked at him. "You'd let me nest in your house?"  
"Yeah, of course." he snorted. "You do know that I marked you, right? Claimed you as my own? Knotted you? Fucked you through my rut and your heat?"  
"Stop." I whined, flushing. "You know what I mean. It's just...it takes up like a lot of space and I'm sure it's very annoying to have and-"  
Liam nipped at my bonding mark, shutting me up. "Zayn, I was being polite by asking. You're moving in with me and you're making your nest however you'd like."  
I purred quietly. "Thank you."  
"Anything for you, Z. You're my mate. I'll take care of you. Always."  
I preened under the attention. "Liam, I love you."  
"Love you too," he pressed a kiss to my cheek.  
"Disgusting." Shawn muttered.  
"Fuck off." I snarled.  
"Shawn, leave them alone." Niall scolded.  
"Listen to your beta, bitch." I growled.  
"Z!" Liam looked at me.  
"Don't like him." I whined.  
"We can fucking hear you!" Shawn yelled.  
"Yeah? GOOD."  
He snarled and tore back the curtain, yanking me out of the bunk and onto the floor.  
"SHAWN!" Niall yelled, making the younger man freeze, straddling my lap.  
I kicked him off me, snarling.  
"Enough!" Louis hissed, yanking me up by my hair.  
Shawn growled and moved to get up.  
"No. You stay there." Louis snarled. "What the hell is going on between the two of you?!"  
"He's pissing me off!" I hissed.  
"I didn't do anything to you!" Shawn argued.  
"Back of the bus. Now." Louis demanded, letting go of me and walking away from us.  
I looked at Shawn and glared at him before following Louis to the back of the bus.  
He followed and I sat next to Louis.  
"Zayn, what's wrong."  
"He manipulated Niall into mating him! I don't like it and I don't like that he's here."  
"I didn't manipulate him! I just asked him." Shawn frowned.  
"You manipulated him because you're too much of a bitch to mate an alpha."  
He recoiled from me and stood up, his eyes watering. "Can I please go now, Louis?"  
"Go to Harry,"  
He nodded and disappeared.  
"Zayn, what the actual fuck."  
"I'm not going to let Niall be manipulated."  
"Niall isn't being manipulated. He took the time to think and consider. He came to speak with me about it beforehand."  
"I still-"  
"Niall doesn't need you to protect him."  
"He doesn't need an omega to take care of either." I hissed.  
"It was his decision and you will respect it and you will be nice to Shawn. Are we clear?"  
"Fine."  
"Go apologize to him."  
"No."  
Louis snarled at me and I whimpered. "Now."  
"I'm going." I grumbled, approaching where Harry and Shawn were sitting towards the front of the bus. "Shawn,"  
He got up and backed himself into a corner.  
"Hey, shhhh. It's okay," Harry soothed, running a hand through the younger man's hair. "It's okay, Shawn. Zayn won't hurt you. Will you?" he gave me a look that reminded me of my mum after I teased my sister.  
"I won't." I looked at him. "I just came to apologize."  
"Because Louis made you."  
"Shawn," Niall interjected. "Come on."  
"Louis said-"  
"I know. I know. He told me. It's okay. Come back to bed."  
"Niall, I-"  
"Zayn, not now." he snapped, pulling Shawn away from me.  
I returned to Liam who cocked an eyebrow.  
"I'd like to hear you out."  
I frowned.  
"It's not a request."  
"Niall looks out for us. We should look out for him. He's being manipulated."  
"Z, I know that you mean well, but you're very wrong. Niall told me about it as well. Shawn asked him. Gave him a choice. He made his own decision. Shawn is part of this pack and you will accept that."  
I nuzzled into Liam's neck. "It's just..." Niall. It's Niall! Our beta.  
Liam hummed in agreement. "I know, he's our beta. But he took a mate. If you truly care about him, you'll accept it."  
I nodded. "Don't think now is a great time to apologize."  
"Probably not."  
I heard Shawn choke on a sob and I whimpered. Fuck. I was mean. I was really mean.  
"I'll get you some water. Stay put, okay?" Niall murmured.  
I waited for the footsteps to die off before getting up and climbing into the bed alongside Shawn.  
He scrambled to get away from me, but I put my head on his shoulder and whimpered. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect Niall. I didn't have the whole story." I licked the tears from his face.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"You're one of us now." I snuggled into his side. "Should've treated you like it. This is how I calm Harry down. This is how Harry calms me down. We're all omegas of the same pack. We're supposed to look out for one another. I'm sorry that I didn't just accept you. I'm sorry that I was mean."  
"Zayn, what the fuck are you doing here?" Niall hissed.  
"Apologizing. I was trying to protect you. Didn't realize that I was being an asshole. Wanted to take care of you. You protect us. Wanted to protect you. Sorry." I nuzzled into Shawn's side.  
"Shawn, you alright?"  
"I think so...don't know what's happening."  
"He's snuggling. It's the thing that he does. Seems to calm people down." Niall shrugged.

~~~

"Are you guys ready for tonight?" Harry asked into his mic.  
I looked at the crowd, astonished by the number of signs with gross things about Niall on them. I looked back to see Shawn in the wing, fidgeting. "Before we kick off Better Than Words, I think we should bring out a special guest." I said to the crowd.  
The crowd lost their shit and I stepped backstage.  
"Shawn, come on." I grabbed his wrist.  
"What? No!"  
"Come on," I insisted. "Please?"  
He reluctantly followed me onto the stage and Niall immediately came over to us.  
"Zayn, what are you doing?"  
"Let him mark his territory. I'd be pissed if I saw those signs for Liam."  
"Shawn Mendes everybody!" Harry announced.  
The crowd went nuts and someone handed him a microphone.  
"Hi everyone." He waved a bit.  
Harry fixed his hair. "Let's kick it." He allowed Louis to draw him in. "Better than words, but more than a feeling...crazy in love, dancing on the ceiling."  
Liam grabbed me by the hips. "Every time we touch, I'm all shook up. You make me wanna..." He yanked my hips to his. "How deep is your love? God only knows, baby."  
I grinned.  
"Woo! I don't know how else to sum it up, cause words ain't good enough. There's no way I can explain your love, no. Ah woo. I don't know how else to sum it up, cause words ain't good enough. I can't explain your love, no. It's better than words."  
I snuggled into Liam. "Better than words,"  
Louis twirled Harry around. "Better than words, you drive me crazy. Someone like you...always be my baby." he slid a hand to Harry's stomach and kissed his cheek.  
The fans went wild. Then Niall grabbed at Shawn and might as well have dry humped him.  
"Best I ever had, his hips don't lie. You make me wanna sss" he grabbed Shawn by the crotch. "One more night. Irreplaceable, crazy, we're crazy."  
The crowd went even crazier at Niall groping Shawn.  
We took a break halfway through the show and Harry slapped Louis.  
"You told them about the baby!"  
"I insinuated. I didn't tell them. You slapped me."  
"Yeah, go fuck yourself." Harry hissed.  
Louis stepped forward and carded a hand through Harry's hair, maintaining eye contact.  
"I'm still not used to this soul bond shit." Niall snorted. "As for you," he turned to me. "Thanks for bringing Shawn out there."  
Liam grinned at me. Love you so much.  
Niall pressed Shawn up against the wall and shoved his tongue down his throat, dry humping him into a whimpering mess.  
Harry and Louis continued to stare at each other and I expected Louis to have a stern look in his eyes, but it was just soft.  
Liam hummed in agreement and I leaned against him.  
“Careful with him, Niall. I know from experience that’ll kill his back.” Harry finally spoke, nuzzling into Louis.  
“My baby, full of my baby, already such a good parent.” Louis cooed.  
“Careful mate, you’re going to get hearts for pupils soon.” Liam snorted.  
“Worth it,”  
I rolled my eyes. "We better not be that gross when we have kids."  
Shawn whimpered and we all looked over at him and Niall.  
"Niall, enough." Louis rolled his eyes.  
Niall let go of Shawn, turning to us. His eyes barely showed a trace of blue and Shawn looked like he'd been fucked seven ways from Sunday, despite nothing really happening.  
I caught scent of the hormones rolling off Niall. “Ni, reign it in. Your mate looks stoned.”  
"He's fine." Niall rolled his eyes.  
Shawn swayed a bit when Niall stepped away from him.  
"Or not...oops. Too much, Shawn." Niall pulled him to sit on the couch. He moved away from the couch and Shawn made grabby hands at him. "Think you need a break from me before you pass out."  
Shawn whined high in his throat and pouted.  
"I'm not coming over there." Niall snorted.  
Shawn crossed his arms and continued to pout, looking like an overgrown toddler.  
Harry laughed and sat next to the man. "You doing alright?"  
Shawn leaned in and inhaled Harry's scent. "Baby. You smell like a baby."  
Harry looked back at Niall with an amused smirk.  
"Two babies." Shawn muttered, leaning down to nuzzle into Harry's stomach. "Well, three. Cuz you're Louis' baby. But there's two of 'em!"  
Harry's eyes locked with Louis.  
"Zayn, sit next to Shawn." Niall looked at me. "Harry, come here."  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Zayn, now." He snapped.  
"Alright, alright." I muttered, sitting on Shawn's other side.  
Shawn nuzzled into me. "Smell happy."  
Liam and I made eye contact and grinned.  
Harry got up slowly to stand by Niall. "Is he...is he right? How can he do that?"  
Niall nuzzled himself into Harry's neck. "I don't...I don't know how he can smell that, but...yeah. He's right." He put a hand on Harry's stomach.  
"Ni, you're a beta and he's your mate. He's getting it from you, obviously." I rolled my eyes.  
"But I don't know how."  
"It's the bond." Louis answered, running a hand through his hair. "You've soul bonded. He's changing to fit more into the beta lifestyle. He's changing. Fuck, how did I not notice that? It's why he attacked you on the bus. He wasn't adjusting well at first. His status got mixed up."  
"Louis, can you knock it the fuck off for ten seconds. I'm carrying two of your monsters." Harry hissed.  
"Don't call our children monsters. I'm sure they'll be quite lovely."  
"HOW ARE YOU CALM?!"  
"Because I love you and I know that you're going to make the best parent anyone could ask for. You could handle this without me if you had to. You don't have to, but you could. You're amazing. We will be just fine. Promise."  
"I hate you." Harry mumbled.  
Louis brushed Harry's cheekbone with his thumb.  
Shawn purred quietly. "Liam is gonna have a rut soon. Wants a baby."  
"I don't want a baby." Liam snorted.  
"Your alpha does," Shawn shrugged, poking me. "You're gonna get pregnant."  
"Shawn, reign it in, please." Niall snapped. "Louis, why is he so good at this?"  
"Because you're good at this." He sighed. "But you do it when you want. He can't control it any better than a horny teenage beta. God, he reeks. We need to get him somewhere and we need him locked down before something happens to him."  
"Any guards not assigned to Harry are now on Shawn. Those assigned to Harry will split between Harry and Zayn." Louis grabbed Shawn by the armpits and picked him up. "Let's go. All of us, now. Quickly."  
We stashed Shawn away with the guards and Louis had to order Niall to come with us back on stage.  
"Niall, he's fine." Liam soothed.  
"Niall, here," Louis handed over his phone.  
"What's this?"  
"It's a tracker that I may or may not have in Shawn."  
"You...put a tracker in my mate?"  
"He's got a tracker in all of us." Harry snorted. "You shouldn't be surprised. He's a control freak."  
"You...what?" I raised an eyebrow.  
Louis licked his lips. "Look, it's a safety precaution."  
"We're talking about this later." Liam pointed to him.  
"It's not the whole pack. Just the omegas. For this reason exactly."  
“Later!” Liam hissed.  
After the show, Niall went to go fuck the sense back into Shawn and the rest of us went into Louis and Harry’s dressing room.  
“Alright. Why the fuck are you tracking them?!”  
“Look, Harry agreed to his because I was losing my shit worrying about him when management was still making me date Eleanor. I couldn’t always be there for his heats and I needed to know where he was at all times so nothing bad happened.” Louis sighed.  
“I didn’t agree to this. You’re not my mate.”  
“I didn’t give you yours.” He snorted.  
“I did.” Harry cleared his throat. “It was just...you were in heat and Liam didn’t know and I was worried you wouldn’t make it back safe and that you’d catch an alpha scent and disappear so...”  
"Okay, well, that actually is probably a good point considering you couldn't follow me to make sure I got back. But what about Shawn?"  
"Put it in him after he went nuts in the bus." Harry rolled his eyes.  
"I thought you said that Louis had trackers in us." I raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay, well, he controls them and has access to the data. Plus he let me." Harry shrugged.  
"What can I say, he usually gets what he wants." Louis snorted.  
I shook my head.  
"Yeah, and no one thought to tell me about this because...?" Liam crossed his arms, puffing out his chest a bit. "Zayn is MY mate." He snarled.  
I purred quietly, nuzzling into him. "They meant well."  
"As soon as Niall and Shawn are finished, we're going straight to the hotel." Louis cleared his throat. "You think you can hold off until then?"  
"We'll see."  
"My lovely omega, so full of my babies." Louis grinned, putting his hand on Harry's stomach.  
"Tommo, you're not helping." Liam hissed, hormones rolling off of him.  
"Sorry, sorry," Louis backed away from his mate a bit. "Just excited."  
"I'm not. I'm terrified. First of all, I'll be fucking huge! And I'll be hormonal. And now everyone knows."  
"Also not helping." Liam gripped my hips tight. "God, acknowledging my alpha was not the best idea. Fuck," he growled.  
"Niall needs to fucking hurry up." I growled.  
"Gonna put a baby in you, Z." Liam nipped at my bonding mark. "Going to fill you up so nicely. Knot you and plug you up over and over again. Make you writhe. Make you cry from how full you are."  
"Fuck," I leaned against him.  
His hand wandered to my inner thigh.  
"Want you." I groaned.  
"Get nice and slick for me," He rubbed his hand against my crotch.  
I whimpered. "Please, please, Liam, fuck, please,"  
"Wait. Be good."  
I licked my lips. "I can be good."  
Niall eventually came out, carrying a passed out Shawn in his arms, the guards trailing behind. "God, he's finally out. The sooner we get him to the hotel, the better."  
"Fucking finally." Liam muttered, yanking me out to the SUV. He pulled me into his lap immediately and Niall laid Shawn out to lay with his head in Niall's lap.  
Harry and Louis sat together, fingers intertwined.  
We got to the hotel and not a single omega walked in; all of us were carried in by our mates, disappearing into our separate rooms.  
I whined high in my throat when Liam put me on the bed.  
"Z, need you to not do that. Don't want to hurt you this time."  
"It was the first time that you had a mate for a rut. You won't hurt me. You want a baby. Can't get one if you destroy me too bad." I shrugged.  
"God, I want you." He climbed over me and started pulling off our clothes. "You wet for me? Fuck, you smell amazing."  
“Yeah? Want to put a baby in me? Want to fill me with your knot over and over until I’m so full of your cum that I have to get knocked up?” I purred.  
“Fuck,” he pulled two pillows from by my head. “Put your hips up. Now.”  
I lifted my hips and he put the two pillows under them. “Jesus, this is an interesting angle.”  
“Tilts your hips up better,” Liam responded, licking at my entrance.  
I mewled under him. “I’m wet enough. I promise. Please, please,”  
“You taste even better than you smell.”  
“I’m ready,” I whined.  
He thrust into me, pushing to the hilt. “Fuck, so lovely and tight.”  
I groaned, throwing my head back.  
“Gonna fuck you so hard. Fill you up so good.” He snarled, thrusting in and out. “You see that baby?”  
“See what?!”  
“Put your hand on your stomach.” He demanded.  
I did as he said, feeling him when he thrust in. “Fuck. I can feel you.”  
“Yeah, baby. So fucking tiny. Can’t take all of me. Our baby is gonna show immediately. You’re so fucking little. Take me so well. Gonna look so pretty stretched around my baby. Just like you look so pretty taking my cock.”  
I whimpered at his words and writhed under his abuse on my prostate.  
“Want you to cum when I knot you, okay? Think you can do that?”  
I nodded. “Yeah, yeah,”  
“Good.” He picked up the pace and I felt the swelling of his knot. “Close, you ready?"  
“Yeah, fuck, always ready for your knot. Liam, want it. Want it bad.” I complained. “I need it. Please,”  
He leaned forward and thrust particularly hard, popping his knot and biting into my mark.  
I mewled and came immediately between us. “God, fuck, Liam. Yes,”  
When he came down from his high, he stroked my hair. “Love you,”  
“You better,” I laughed.

~~~

"Z," Liam called, nudging me.  
"Mmm?" I asked, keeping my face buried in the pillow.  
"Need to get you into the bath." he murmured.  
"No. Sleep." I whined.  
"You've slept for thirteen hours, Z. You need a bath."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're sticky and leaking."  
"I'm tired."  
"I'll carry you,"  
"Draw it first."  
"I did, love. It's nice and warm."  
"Fine," I agreed, immediately being scooped up and placed into the bath.  
Liam relaxed behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist to keep me upright. "Can you sit up on your own?"  
"No."  
"Are you saying no because you can't or don't want to?"  
"Both." I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"Alright then," He laughed. "Just tell me if you start to slip."  
"Okay,"  
"Did so well for me, Z. So proud of you." He kissed my cheek and grabbed a washcloth. "I'm gonna clean you off, okay?"  
"Mhmm."  
He poured body wash onto the washcloth and scrubbed it against my stomach.  
I hissed. "Gentle, Li."  
"Sorry, didn't think you'd be sensitive there."  
"My entire body aches," I complained. “Did you know there are twenty-eight alpha-omega sex positions that help get an omega pregnant? Of course you do because I’ve been in all twenty-eight of them. At least twice.”  
“You alright?”  
“Mhmm. Just sore. Gonna be for a bit.”  
“Well, I think we’ll be taking a break after this leg of the tour. All of the omegas need it. Harry especially.” He continued to scrub me with the cloth.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. He’s losing it. If we wait too long, his hormones are going to be off the charts and Louis will mount the kid on stage or something. Can't have that."  
“Mmm. Parents would have our heads. How’s Shawn?”  
“As well as can be expected, I think. Louis wants to watch over him a bit more carefully though.”  
“Niall won’t appreciate that.”  
“He doesn’t. But none of us have ever been around beta-omega pairs so we can’t do much except for watch Shawn and keep him safe.”  
“That’s not true,”  
“What?”  
“My parents were a beta-omega pair.” I hummed.  
“I didn’t know that.”  
“Never came up,” I shrugged.  
He grabbed a cup from the side of the tub and filled it with water before pouring it over my head.  
“What the fuck?!” I squirmed.  
“Gotta wash your hair, Z. Relax,”  
“Could’ve warned me.” I whined.  
"Close your eyes so I can wash your hair."  
I did as he said and felt him ever so carefully scrub at my hair.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Did I-"  
"I can hear you thinking, Li. No, you didn't hurt me."  
"I have to check on you. I didn't like how rough I was the first time."  
"You're literally in my head."  
"Doesn't matter." he hummed, pouring more water over my head.  
"I'm sleepy." I complained, nuzzling into my alpha.  
"I know, I know. In a second."  
I nodded. "Mkay,"  
After a minute or two, he swiped the cloth between my legs and I jumped, opening my eyes.  
"Sorry, sorry, you're just...leaking still."  
"Could've warned me,"  
"Thought it'd be worse if you saw it coming." He trailed light kissed down my neck. "You've got to let me clean you off or you'll be stuck here and the water will get cold."  
"Can just let me leak," I mumbled.  
"Z, you're not going to enjoy that."  
"But I'm sore."  
"I know, but I can get it out of you like this or I can finger it out of you or I can lick it out of you."  
"Want it in," I complained.  
"I'm not going to plug you when you're sore like this."  
"But-"  
"No." His voice was stern.  
I whined high in my throat and hid my face in his neck. "Fine. Just do it then."  
He nipped at my mark and shoved two fingers into me, earning a yelp. "Shhh, it's okay. It'll be quicker like this."  
I whimpered and squirmed.  
"Shhhh," Liam wrapped his free arm around my waist as he hit my prostate.  
I thrashed a bit against him. "Liam, Liam, fuck,"  
"I know,"  
"Liam, please," my voice was breathy from the abuse on my prostate. "Please, I need, fuck, please, I don't know..." I squirmed. "Feels good, but kinda hurts."  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"No, fuck, I don't think so."  
"You gonna come for me, baby?"  
"Yeah, fuck," I squirmed in his hold as he prodded my prostate.  
"That's it, Z, take it so good."  
"Li, Li," I came embarrassingly quick and it shook my entire body.  
Liam fucked me through it with his fingers until I started thrashing from over-sensitivity. "So good for me, Z. So proud of you." he kissed my cheek.  
"Wanna sleep."  
"Yeah, baby, let me just wipe off your stomach." He was careful with wiping me down before standing up and pulling me alongside. He wrapped me in a large towel and led me back to the bed. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to grab another towel."  
I nodded and watched him go.  
"Alright," he muttered, roughly drying himself. "You need me to dry you off? Can you stand for me?"  
"Honestly? Probably not without help."  
"Okay, up you go." He pulled me up.  
When he was done with me, he placed me in the middle of the bed.  
“It’s okay, Z. Time for you to get some sleep.” He climbed up next to me, yanking me into his chest.


End file.
